Perfecta Pasión
by Klara Anastacia Cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen siempre ha deseado a la hermosa y misteriosa Isabella, y aprovecha la oportunidad de reclamarla cuando su familia se arruina. Él entiende intuitivamente la necesidad que ella tiene de seguir órdenes, y está dispuesto a todo para ser quien se las dé. (SUMMARY COMPLETO DENTRO).
1. Summary

_Ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi autoría, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _, al término de esta historia daré el nombre original y quien es la autora._

 _ **Summary**_

Edward Cullen siempre ha deseado a la hermosa y misteriosa Isabella, y aprovecha la oportunidad de reclamarla cuando su familia se arruina. Él entiende intuitivamente la necesidad que ella tiene de seguir órdenes, y está dispuesto a todo para ser quien se las dé. Lo que Edward no sabe es que esa sumisión es la manera que tiene Isabella de hacer frente a un pecado de su pasado.

Durante la noche de bodas, Edward confirma que su virginal esposa es también la mujer apasionada que siempre imaginó. Pero cuanto más profundo es el deseo, más difícil le resulta ejercer el papel de amo, porque de esa manera jamás podrá conseguir que Isabella le ofrezca libremente lo que más ansía: su amor.

Edward e Isabella deberán enfrentarse a todos los temores y dolorosos secretos que amenazan con destruir el frágil amor que ha surgido entre ellos, su futuro y la perfecta pasión que tanto anhelan.


	2. LA DECLARACIÓN

_Ni los personajes ni la historia son de mi autoría, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de **S. Meyer** , al término de esta historia daré el nombre original y quien es la autora._

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

 _«He cruzado océanos de tiempo para encontrarte»._

 ** _Drácula a Mina_**

* * *

 **LA DECLARACIÓN**

 _Costa de Somerset, 1837_

Edward elegía estratégicamente su asiento en la iglesia cada domingo. Se sentaba cerca de ella, justo detrás a ser posible, para así poder embriagarse con el aroma que desprendía. Y sabía qué olor le envolvería, pues ya estaba familiarizado con su perfume. Flotaba hasta él aquella suave esencia a violetas que le excitaba y tranquilizaba a la vez. Mientras esperaba el instante en el que pudiera deleitarse hasta con el más pequeño recoveco de su cuerpo, se conformaba con el sencillo placer de inhalarla.

El cuello era su lugar favorito. Le gustaba mirar el punto en donde lo rozaban los mechones castaños que se habían escapado de su peinado. Aquello le llevaba a disfrutar de salvajes fantasías, con ella como principal protagonista, en las que la imaginaba con su pálida piel desnuda, solo cubierta por aquellas gloriosas ondas. Se veía a sí mismo peinándola y poniendo los labios en aquel sitio que quería saborear. Se recreaba en lo que supondría poseerla por completo. En lo suave y flexible que sería su cuerpo bajo el de él, duro y dominante, cuando se perdiera en su interior.

Desearla de esa manera no era nada nuevo; la anhelaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Isabella suponía, para él, la perfección absoluta. Pero a pesar de que Isabella era perfecta, su padre era idiota. El señor Swan era un hombre débil. Habiendo buscado consuelo en los licores tras la muerte de su esposa, había llevado a su familia al borde de la ruina con su inclinación por la bebida y los juegos de azar.

Aunque, para sus planes, los pasos que daba aquel caballero eran bienvenidos. A pesar de que era un hombre muy paciente, creía que no tendría que esperar mucho más. Sería el padre de Isabella quien inclinara la balanza a su favor.

Isabella notó un hormigueo en la nuca y lo supo; él tenía los ojos clavados en ella otra vez.

Miró a su alrededor en cuanto finalizó el servicio eclesiástico. Sí, sin lugar a duda. Allí estaba, observándola fijamente, como si quisiera obligarla a que buscara sus oscuras pupilas.

Su padre le saludó con un educado gesto de cabeza.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.

—Señor Swan. Señorita Isabella, está muy guapa hoy. —El señor Cullen fue amable con los dos, pero solo la miró a ella.

—Sí, señor, mi Isabella es muy guapa. Se parece a su madre, Dios la tenga en Su Gloria. —Se santiguó—. No encontrará muchacha más hermosa en toda la costa de Somerset —se jactó.

Ella se sintió tan mortificada que quiso esconderse bajo un banco de la iglesia. ¿Por qué decía su padre ese tipo de cosas? Aquella indisimulada artimaña para ofrecerla a un caballero rico como Edward Cullen era realmente impropia. Sintió que enrojecía.

—¡Papá, por favor! —Tiró del brazo de su padre para arrastrarlo lejos de allí, al tiempo que dirigía al señor Cullen una mirada de disculpa con la que pretendía comunicarle sin palabras lo mucho que lamentaba aquella grosería de su progenitor.

—¿Qué pasa, Isabella? ¿Acaso no puede querer un padre lo mejor para su hija? ¡Ese hombre te admira! Deberías alentarlo, muchacha. —Manifestaba su opinión casi a gritos mientras ella le alejaba del pequeño cementerio de la iglesia lo más rápido que podía. El señor Cullen tendría que estar sordo para no haberlo escuchado.

—¡ _Shhh_ , papá! —siseó. Se prometió a sí misma que no acudiría a la iglesia el domingo siguiente; no iba a poder sostener la mirada del señor Cullen después de una proclama tan bochornosa.

Sin embargo, algo la impulsó a darse la vuelta, sabiendo exactamente lo que le esperaba.

El señor Cullen no se había movido del sitio y la observaba. En el instante en que lo miró, él sonrió como si hubiera estado seguro en todo momento de que ella se daría la vuelta.

 ** _«¡Oh, Santo Dios! Acabaré en el infierno»._**

El señor Cullen era, como mínimo, diez años mayor que ella. Hombre tranquilo y pausado, poseía un aire de misterio que sugería un carácter intenso, aunque lo disimulaba bajo el caballeroso comportamiento que correspondía a un individuo de su posición. Parecía poseer una sutil superioridad cuando entablaba negociaciones con otra persona, algo que, aunque no era perceptible en lo que decía o hacía, se intuía claramente. Ella lo consideraba bien parecido.

Sus marcados rasgos atraían a muchas mujeres. Alto y esbelto, llenaba a la perfección las hombreras de sus chaquetas de estilo europeo. La piel era un poco pálida como solía ser la de los ingleses, que combinaba a la perfección con su pelo color bronce y ojos verde oscuros. Era, sin duda, muy guapo.

Pero, dejando a un lado cualquier atractivo masculino que poseyera, Edward Cullen no era para ella. Ningún hombre lo era.

No entendía por qué él se mostraba interesado en ella. Aunque su educación era todo lo respetable que se suponía en la hija de un caballero, su situación económica se había vuelto un tanto delicada durante los últimos años. Su dote había desaparecido hacía tiempo; su padre la había malgastado en alcohol y juegos de cartas. Se estremeció al pensar en la cantidad de deudas que habría contraído en sus correrías por la ciudad.

Y, aun así, cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban, el señor Cullen mostraba una deferencia y cortesía exquisitas. Siempre se comportaba como un caballero, pero ella detectaba ciertas corrientes submarinas. Había algo en sus atenciones que la perturbaba mucho. Era como si él pudiera ver en su interior y leyera sus pensamientos. Cuando miraba en su dirección con aquellos brillantes ojos oscuros, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable; a punto de ser devorada…por él.

Su mirada era tan penetrante que incluso era posible que él fuera consciente de aquella necesidad suya. Después de un encuentro con él, acababa estremecida, jadeante y muy confusa.

El padre de Isabella tardó todavía un mes en sumirse en la ruina más absoluta. Aquello complació a Edward, pues ese hecho encajaba en sus planes como la última pieza en un puzle.

Había invitado a padre e hija a un picnic veraniego en su casa. Comerían al aire libre y recogerían fresas silvestres. La ocasión sería una oportunidad única. Habría más invitados, por supuesto; varios amigos y vecinos, como el señor Jasper Hale, los Masen, los Brandon y los Weber.

Se sintió tan excitado ante el mero pensamiento de pasar tantas horas cerca de ella que controlar sus deseos se convirtió en todo un reto. Sí, la señorita Isabella Swan estaría en su casa ese mismo día y él era consciente de que la espera había terminado. Sin duda, ella pensaría que solo estaba acudiendo a un picnic, pero él tenía otros planes en mente para su Isabella.

 _ **«Sí, suya».**_

Su corazón se aceleró al pensarlo. Deseaba a Isabella y solo a ella, pues la consideraba perfecta, lo que impedía que pudiera fijarse en cualquier otra mujer. Ella le visitaba en sus sueños noche tras noche. Soñaba con poseerla, con reclamarla, con hacerle el amor. Se veía cubriéndola con su cuerpo, imaginaba lo que sería perderse en su interior… Aquellas fantasías se convertían siempre en escenas eróticas muy vívidas. Estaba tan obsesionado con ella que se veía asaltado por aquellos tórridos pensamientos incluso en pleno día.

Edward había regresado a Somerset seis meses antes, después de años de ausencia. Durante aquella larga separación había llegado a pensar que había logrado olvidarse de Isabella Swan, pero supo que se equivocaba en el momento en que volvió a verla.

Esperar a que creciera había resultado todo un sacrificio. La admiró durante años desde la distancia; Isabella siempre ocupaba un lugar en su mente, desde el que lo tentaba de manera despiadada. Ahora ella había madurado, convirtiéndose en una hermosa mujer que resultaba ser un buen partido para cualquier hombre, y estaba preparada para recibir una propuesta.

Recordó su sedoso pelo castaño, sus magníficos ojos chocolate y su exuberante figura… Pero no eran esas todas las razones por las que se sentía atraído por ella.

Para empezar, no se lanzaba sobre él como tantas otras señoritas. Isabella Swan era una mujer complicada y él estaba seguro de que comprendía cuál era la razón. Sí, esa joven poseía algo más que belleza, mucho más.

Estaba seguro de que en su interior ardía un fuego que esperaba ser liberado. Y sospechaba, además, que disfrutaría sometiéndose a él; que le atraería la idea de ser dominada. Para empezar, se había dado cuenta de que podía conseguir que clavara los ojos en él y que ella esperaba encontrar, sin duda, su mirada. La manera en que le observaba le fascinaba. Sus ojos ardían como brasas encendidas que estuvieran esperando a que una ráfaga de aire las convirtiera en una llama.

Sí, no podía estar más seguro; una suave dominación sería bien recibida por su parte. Y, si eso era lo que Isabella necesitaba, él sería quien se lo daría. Le ofrecería todo aquello que ella deseara.

Isabella notó que le ardían las mejillas, pero solo podía imaginar el profundo color de su sonrojo. El señor Cullen estaba sentado a su derecha, sobre la hierba, y ella sabía que estaba mirándola fijamente porque sentía un fuerte hormigueo en el cuello. Eso no era nada nuevo.

Llevaban semanas jugando a aquello, pero tenía que ponerle fin ese mismo día.

Lo miró de soslayo. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con intensidad. Él le sonrió como si eso fuera lo que esperara, que ella desviara la vista hacia su figura. Por esa razón trataba de clavar los ojos en cualquier otro punto.

—Hace un día precioso, señor Cullen. Ha elegido muy bien el momento en que celebrar el picnic.

—Sí…, es maravilloso —repuso él, deslizando la mirada sobre ella.

Isabella tuvo la impresión de que no estaba refiriéndose al clima y se sintió un poco tonta.

Sería mucho mejor que se mantuviera callada antes de que salieran por su boca más disparates.

—Me alegro muchísimo de que esté aquí, señorita Isabella. Espero que esta sea solo la primera de otras muchas visitas.

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Oh, no creo que…

—¡Ha llegado el momento de que vayamos a recoger fresas silvestres! Son más dulces si se recolectan cuando el sol está en lo alto —anunció al grupo la señorita Alice Brandon.

Consideró que la interrupción de su más estimada amiga resultaba especialmente oportuna.

—¡Alice! La fiesta es del señor Cullen y es él quien debe decidir —la amonestó su madre.

—No se preocupe, lady Brandon —se apresuró a decir Edward, levantándose de la hierba—. No me siento ofendido en absoluto, y considero que la sugerencia de la señorita Alice es muy apropiada. —Luego su voz adquirió un tono más profundo y pronunció las palabras más despacio—. Odiaría que la dulzura de las fresas se viera desperdiciada —concluyó, mirándola fijamente a los labios.

 ** _«¡Oh, santo Dios!»._**

Ella tragó saliva al tiempo que pensaba que se encontraba en un buen lío.

—Sería una tragedia dejar que se perdiera ese dulzor. —Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿No cree?

No podía rechazarle, y menos delante de todo el mundo. El señor Cullen era su anfitrión y sería una grosería no aceptar su compañía. Tomó su mano y fue consciente de su cálido agarre.

En realidad, era más que calidez… Su piel estaba ardiendo. Cuando él tiró de ella y la ayudó a ponerse en pie sin esfuerzo, notó que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla.

No pudo evitar alzar la vista para volver a contemplar sus brillantes ojos verdes. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No quería ser objeto del interés del señor Cullen. Edward Cullen la ponía muy nerviosa. La miraba de una manera que la hacía olvidarse de que no podía aceptar sus atenciones. Supuso que cada vez estaba más cerca el momento en el que tendría que decírselo.

Sin embargo, en ese instante tomó la cesta que él le ofreció y le observó mientras se apropiaba de otra para sí mismo. Antes de que supiera lo que pasaba, la estaba guiando por el camino, con los demás, y había enlazado su brazo con el de él.

 ** _«¡Soy estúpida!»._**

Edward se sentía en el cielo, o lo más cerca que llegaría a estar de alcanzarlo nunca. Había conseguido tener a Isabella solo para él durante un rato. Poco a poco la había ido apartando de los demás, dirigiéndola hacia donde él quería, con idea de que así podría relajarse un poco.

No se engañaba. Sabía que se mostraba tensa con él y se daba cuenta de que para que sus planes funcionaran tenía que ganarse su confianza.

Isabella siempre le había resultado fascinante. Admiró sus elegantes manos, observando cómo apartaba a un lado las hojas verdes para buscar los frutos rojos, y notó que separaba los labios un poco cada vez que encontraba alguna fresa escondida. El placer de contemplarla mientras comía algunas de las frutas fue un punto álgido para su libido. Tenía una boca muy hermosa.

—¡Oh! Aquí hay una zarzamora de las grandes —murmuró ella.

Él salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar con atención la punzante planta, justo a la altura de su hombro.

—Las zarzamoras son tan salvajes como la maleza, brotan cada año en un lugar nuevo, así que no me sorprende. —Notó que se le habían soltado algunos mechones errantes del peinado y que una hoja se había enredado en su pelo, justo encima de la oreja.

 ** _«¡Delicioso!»._**

Quiso capturar el lóbulo con los labios, lamer aquel punto con la lengua y conocer de primera mano su sabor. ¿A qué sabría ella? Tuvo que concentrarse para decir algo coherente.

—Pero es demasiado pronto todavía para recolectar moras. El mejor momento será a finales de julio, es cuando su jugo resulta más dulce. Podemos volver entonces —le aseguró.

Ella se puso rígida y se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—Señor Cullen, no quiero que imagine que…

—Mis palabras son solo una invitación para recoger moras, señorita Isabella, y me gustaría que viniera si es lo que usted desea. Solo en ese caso —la tranquilizó con suavidad, desarmándola con su respuesta. Notó e intuyó, al instante, que ella había lamentado su comentario. Lo supo con la misma certeza que si pudiera ver dentro de su cabeza.

—Por supuesto. —Ella deslizó sus ojos chocolate sobre su figura—. Por favor, olvide mi observación.

 ** _«Es imposible que olvide nada relativo a ti»._**

Él estiró la mano, incapaz de contenerse. Iba a tocarla. Ella notó su intención y reaccionó dando un paso atrás, fuera de su alcance. La siguió hasta que arrancó con habilidad la pequeña hoja seca que se había quedado prendida en su cabello.

La puso ante sus ojos.

—Se le había enredado en el pelo, ¿ve?

—¡Ah! —La vio suspirar aliviada—. G-gracias, señor Cullen. Creo que será mejor que regresemos —sugirió ella con suavidad, bajando la mirada.

El deseo de llevarla detrás de los matorrales y besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido se apoderó de su mente, pero la cordura salió victoriosa.

—Como desee. —Le ofreció el brazo. No habían dado ni un paso cuando se escuchó el sonido de la tela rasgándose.

—¡Oh, maldición! ¡Se me ha enganchado el vestido en el matorral! —Ella se giró y trató de apartar el tallo espinoso de su falda.

—¡Cuidado! No vaya a ser que…

—¡Ay! —gimió ella.

—… se pinche.

La cesta de Isabella cayó al suelo cuando ella apretó la mano herida con la otra.

—A ver, déjeme echar un vistazo. —Tomó su mano para inspeccionarla. Había una enorme espina casi enterrada en la yema del dedo índice, una invasora línea negra en la pálida piel—. No se preocupe, yo se la quitaré. Quédese quieta y apriete el dedo entre otros dos. —Ella siguió sus indicaciones a la perfección y apenas se estremeció cuando él arrancó la espina. Se formó una gota de sangre oscura en la punta del dedo.

No pudo evitarlo. Su mente y su cuerpo funcionaban como entidades independientes y reaccionó sin pensar conscientemente cómo se tomaría ella su gesto. Antes de poder impedirlo, se llevó el dedo a los labios y chupó la sangre. El sabor metálico se esparció por su lengua y soltó un gemido… que fue seguido por el jadeo de horror que ella emitió antes de retirar el dedo.

—¡Señor Cullen! —le regañó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido antes de inclinarse para recoger la cesta de fresas.

Él esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se inclinó para ayudarla a recoger los frutos rojos.

—Lo siento, le aseguro que no soy un vampiro.

Ella le lanzó una penetrante mirada.

—No parece demasiado contrito. Estoy segura de que, si cambiamos la palabra por demonio, no haría ese comentario.

Ella parecía avergonzada y enfadada con él, y resultaba tan adorable que tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla, estrecharla contra su cuerpo y apoderarse de su boca. Dado el humor de la joven, si hiciera tal cosa en ese momento solo se ganaría una bofetada.

—Fue solo para detener la hemorragia. Lamento mucho su herida —aseguró—. Ahora, si se queda quieta, intentaré desenredar ese tallo espinoso de su falda.

La respiración de Isabella se aceleró mientras él llevaba a cabo la tarea. Le obedeció y se mantuvo inmóvil, pero su exuberante figura se estremecía con fuerza bajo las capas de tela. ¡Santo Dios! El sexo entre ellos sería… inmejorable. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía concentrarse en su meta. Y había llegado el momento de que ella conociera sus planes.

—Una vez que concluya el picnic, señorita Isabella, le he pedido a su padre que se queden un rato más. Tengo que discutir un asunto con él y me gustaría que usted también estuviera presente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Debemos regresar, señor Cullen. —Supo que ya no conseguiría nada más de ella…, por el momento.

—Por supuesto.

Isabella no volvió a hablar durante el resto de la fiesta. No le importó. Por ahora le bastaba con disfrutar de su cercanía.

—Aunque la cantidad a la que ascienden sus deudas es ruinosa, señor Swan, tengo una solución. Creo que la preferirá a acabar en la cárcel de deudores.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor Cullen? —El señor Swan articulaba mal las palabras, seguramente por culpa de la cantidad de vino que había ingerido a lo largo del día.

—Quiero que me conceda la mano de Isabella. —La expresión de la joven fue de absoluta sorpresa ante la propuesta. Abrió los ojos como platos, separó los labios y emitió un jadeo ahogado. **_Perfecto_** —. Pagaré sus deudas, le pasaré una asignación e Isabella ocupará una posición respetable y cómoda como mi esposa.

—Por supuesto, señor Cullen. Tiene mi consentimiento. Isabella se casará con usted — convino ansiosamente el señor Swan.

—¡No! ¡Papá, no puedes hacerme esto! —Isabella le miró. Sus ojos despedían chispas—. Señor, no deseo casarme con usted. Decidí hace mucho tiempo que el matrimonio no entraba en mis planes. Su oferta es muy halagadora, pero no puedo aceptar.

 ** _«Cariño, tus emociones te traicionan. Te equivocas, yo tengo razón»._**

En aquel momento, con la espalda rígida, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas suponían una visión sin parangón. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con el ritmo de su respiración entrecortada; algunos mechones sueltos de su sedoso cabello ondulaban alrededor de su cara.

Quiso apretar los labios contra su garganta y estrecharla contra su cuerpo. Ella podía insistir en que no deseaba casarse con él, pero no la creía. Solo tenía que hacerle ver la realidad, eso era todo. Podía conseguirlo. El arte de la persuasión era un don que poseía en abundancia.

Supo por instinto que la mejor manera de llegar a ella era a través de su padre.

Bajó la voz para que sus palabras solo las escuchara ella.

—Señorita Isabella, ¿no resultaría un alivio deshacerse de sus problemas? ¿Permitir que sus preocupaciones y pesares estuvieran en otras manos? ¿En mis manos? No quiero que se sienta presionada para hacer algo que no quiere, pero mi oferta es sincera. Ha llegado el momento en que debo casarme y siento una profunda admiración por usted.

Permaneció en silencio mientras ella tragaba saliva, viendo cómo palpitaba su pulso en la base de la garganta.

—Creo que usted también es consciente de ello y sabe que es la mujer más adecuada para mí. Me encanta la manera en que se comporta…, su disposición. No es una mujer avariciosa.

Miró con desprecio al señor Swan.

—Sin embargo, es mi deber advertirla de que la deuda de su padre es importante. En cuestión de días les echarán de su casa y él será conducido a la cárcel de deudores. Pero usted no tiene por qué padecer tan horrible destino. Odio pensar en que pueda verse sometida a tan rudas condiciones porque, sí, Isabella, usted tendrá que acompañarle para cuidarlo. ¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Prefiere ir a prisión que casarse conmigo?

Él dejó caer las preguntas con suavidad, sabiendo perfectamente cómo apelar a su necesidad de guía en ese difícil momento.

—Creo que preferirá casarse conmigo, ¿verdad, Isabella?

—Señor, ¿por qué me hace esto? —Ella meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

 ** _«Porque debes ser mía»._**

—Usted me agrada, Isabella. Es hermosa y elegante, conoce su deber. Siempre hace lo más adecuado en cada ocasión. Es una buena persona, incapaz de decepcionar a nadie.

Ella le miró. Silenciosa, solemne y absolutamente magnífica.

—No me decepcione, Isabella—susurró con suavidad.

* * *

 ** _Bueno chicas aquí partimos con una nueva adaptación, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Nuestro Edward esta vez es un hombre de la época pasada pero aun así con pensamientos un tanto…impuros_** 😊 **_y Aunque nuestra Isabella se muestre esquiva con él, no es para nada indiferente._**

 ** _Espero que me acompañen en esta historia, así que espero ansiosa su Review saben que ellos son mi sueldo, y además solo así sabré que les parece la historia._**

 ** _Ahora esta adaptación tiene 15 capitulo + 1 epilogo, la idea es subir un capitulo por semana, pero todo depende de ustedes. Solo ustedes me pueden decir si quieren que continúe con la adaptación o no._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos._**

 ** _Anastacia_**


	3. LA CONFORMIDAD

**_Capítulo 2_**

 **LA CONFORMIDAD**

Cuando Isabella le escuchó decir, se dio cuenta de que él lo sabía.

Que, de alguna manera, el señor Cullen era consciente de sus deseos; la había estado observando durante tanto tiempo que había logrado descifrarla. Que sabía qué palabras decir y cómo pronunciarlas, y el señor Cullen parecía el tipo de hombre que no cejaba en su empeño hasta salirse con la suya. Se dio cuenta también de que él trataba de sugestionarla, de convencerla sobre lo que debía hacer. Quería dominarla. Pero se equivocaba en una cosa; ella no siempre hacía lo correcto, algunas veces cometía errores. Errores muy graves.

Sintió como si las paredes se cernieran sobre ella. El aire de la estancia pareció solidificarse mientras él la miraba fijamente. No podía hacerlo. No era correcto que ella quisiera…

—Señor Cullen, no puedo aceptar su oferta. Es…, no es posible que me convierta en su…

Se interrumpió y meneó la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo antes de darse la vuelta. _¡Por el amor de Dios, casi lo había dicho en voz alta!_ Sencillamente, no era posible; ella no podía ser la esposa de nadie. No era adecuada para ese papel. El matrimonio no era su destino y sería mucho mejor que se lo dejara claro al señor Cullen en ese momento. Además, estaba segura de que él no la querría si supiera lo que había hecho. Edward Cullen era un hombre rico y poseía propiedades importantes; necesitaba herederos. Debía conseguir una esposa sensata, una mujer capaz de criar a sus hijos y, sin duda, no sería ella. Ni siquiera debía considerar tal opción.

Pero, si seguía mirándolo a los ojos un solo segundo más, su determinación flaquearía.

Tenía que salir de allí. Su instinto le gritaba que se alejara de él y de su dominante presencia antes de que dijera una sola palabra más. Era demasiado convincente. El breve interludio cuando estaban recogiendo fresas se lo había demostrado. Y el problema principal era que a ella le gustaba que le diera órdenes. Le gustaba demasiado.

—Papá, vámonos. —Tomó a su padre del brazo y tiró de él hacia fuera. En la puerta, se detuvo; sintió un gélido estremecimiento en la espalda, suave como una caricia.

—Me está decepcionando, Isabella. —La voz del señor Cullen era seca ahora. Constatar que a Edward Cullen no le gustaba que le dijeran _«no»_ no resultó ninguna sorpresa.

Se quedó paralizada y cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras rezaba para sus adentros.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen —susurró sin darse la vuelta—. No puedo… —Se tambaleó para atravesar el umbral y huyó de la casa, arrastrando a su padre con ella.

En cuanto se marcharon los últimos invitados, Edward se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir. Se mostró tranquilo pero firme cuando llamó a un lacayo para darle las instrucciones pertinentes para que entregara la misiva.

Le había sorprendido la negativa de Isabella, pero esa sería la única vez que le pillaría por sorpresa. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le preocupaba; no sabía cómo ser más persuasivo y, aun así, tenía que conseguirlo. Haría lo que fuera para conquistarla. Aunque Isabella Swan no lo había aceptado, él había intuido —en realidad visto— una grieta en la armadura tras la que se cobijaba. Tendría más éxito la próxima vez, se colaría bajo su piel, la obligaría a reconocerle, a aceptarle. Acabaría obteniendo su consentimiento. No era tolerable ninguna otra alternativa.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. La destrucción a la que estaba sometida su vida era claramente visible en la habitación y quiso llorar, ceder a la autocompasión. Sin embargo, sabía que la ruina de su familia era culpa suya.

Su padre había caído sobre el diván con medio cuerpo fuera, demasiado borracho. La comunicación que acababa de leer le había hecho desplomarse. La había llevado un alguacil.

Solo les quedaban tres días. Después, el hombre regresaría acompañado de funcionarios de los tribunales para conducirles a la prisión de Marshalsea, en Londres. Tomó el papel y volvió a leerlo; las deudas impagadas eran un crimen penado con la cárcel. Su padre era un…criminal. Solo había un acreedor en aquella lista y eso le resultó extraño. No reconocía el nombre.

Comenzó a dar vueltas a las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella, intentando encontrar una solución. Quizá lord Brandon pudiera echarles una mano. Era un hombre influyente y muy amable. Le conocían de toda la vida y su hija, Alice, era su mejor amiga. Alzó las manos en el aire en un gesto de frustración. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso? No podía molestar a sus amigos con esa cuestión.

Salió de la casa. Tenía que moverse y lo mejor sería pasear frente al océano. Sentía cierta debilidad en las piernas cuando comenzó a andar, pero cuanto más se acercaba al majestuoso mar, más fuerte se sentía. Una vez que la gran masa azul estuvo ante sus ojos, respiró hondo.

El mar la apaciguaba; siempre había sido así, la confortaba como ninguna otra cosa. Se acercó a la rocosa costa, buscando aquella paz que la relajaría, hasta que se detuvo sobre un gran saliente frente al agua. Comenzó a recordar.

La vergüenza era lo que peor llevaba. No le preocupaba lo que tendrían que soportar en Marshalsea, era la vergüenza lo que la mataba. Eso y la cruel realidad de saber que si iban a la cárcel no cambiaría nada. Emmett no regresaría; su padre no recuperaría su respetabilidad; su madre seguiría muerta. La devastación de su existencia era absoluta y nada podía arreglarlo.

Sufría por la pérdida y se dio cuenta con repentino dolor y desesperación de que jamás se libraría de aquella sensación de culpa.

Ni siquiera podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el mar. Renunciar a eso sería lo más difícil. Se dejó llevar por el llanto mientras intentaba memorizar cada una de las sensaciones que disfrutaba en ese momento. El olor a sal, a algas marinas; la brisa que le secaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas; el sonido de las olas que salpicaban su falda; toda aquella inmensa variedad de tonos de azul.

 _ **«¿Me oyes, Emmett? Nos vamos a marchar muy pronto y no podré volver por aquí en mucho tiempo. Estoy muy…»**._

—No tiene por qué ser así, Isabella.

Ella giró la cabeza y se secó con rapidez las lágrimas con los nudillos.

—¡Señor Cullen! Me ha asustado. —Volvió a mirar al mar para que él no pudiera verle la cara. ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿La habría visto salir y la había seguido?

—Me disculpo por haberla asustado, pero no por mis palabras.

Ella no respondió ni aceptó su disculpa. Permaneció con la vista clavada en el océano. El viento y las olas impactaban contra las rocas, debajo de ella, igual que hacían desde hacía siglos.

 _ **«¿Emmett?».**_

—Me he enterado de que han recibido la visita del alguacil y sé cuál es la causa.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Todo el pueblo lo sabría a esas horas. Incluso así, las palabras de reconocimiento se negaban a salir de su boca. ¿Y qué podría decirle de todas maneras?

Paralizada, continuó haciendo lo que hacía antes de que él se acercara. Se enfrentó al viento, se regocijó en el batir del oleaje y permaneció en silencio.

—¡Santo Dios, Isabella! ¡Estamos hablando de ir a prisión! Tendrá que vivir en una cárcel sucia y maloliente. Una celda impura, apestada, a mucha distancia de su casa y de lo que ha conocido durante toda su vida.

 _ **«Lo sé».**_

Ella asintió apenas con la cabeza; seguía siendo incapaz de mirarlo.

—¿Me ha seguido hasta aquí para decirme eso? —Habló hacia el mar y pensó en lo cruel que sonaba la voz de él. Seguramente seguía enfadado porque le hubiera rechazado.

—No, no la he seguido por eso —afirmó él con suavidad.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí, señor Cullen?

—Quería recordarle que está en su mano detener esta locura, Isabella. Usted puede pararlo todo. Lo sabe. La cuestión es ¿lo hará? —Su voz se perdió entre el susurro de la brisa del océano.

¡Oh, santo Dios! ¿Había entendido bien? ¿Todavía quería que fuera su esposa? ¿Estaba insistiendo después de que le hubiera rechazado? ¿Un hombre tan orgulloso como él estaba dispuesto a volver a proponérselo? ¿A rebajarse de esa manera? Increíble. Todavía seguía paralizada, temerosa de mirarlo.

—Por favor, Isabella, míreme. Enséñeme su hermoso rostro.

Ella comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Notó un súbito calor por todo el cuerpo y sintió un hormigueo en la piel. Él se había acercado más y ahora estaba de pie justo detrás de ella.

Tan cerca que podía oler el aroma de su colonia.

—Hágalo. Dese la vuelta y míreme. Quiere, Isabella. Sé que quiere hacerlo —susurró él, tan próximo que sentía su aliento en el cuello.

Él tenía razón. Quería. Cuando comenzó a girarse, se formó una ardiente quemazón entre sus piernas. Lo vio inhalar como si estuviera oliéndola. Lo observó esbozar una tierna sonrisa a pesar del fuego que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Ha estado llorando. —Él sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo pasó con suavidad por las mejillas—. No me gusta que llore. Y creo que sé la razón. —Se inclinó hacia ella—. Déjeme ocuparme de usted, Isabella. Y también de su padre. No tendrá que inquietarse por nada. — Ladeó la cabeza y se aproximó todavía más—. Cásese conmigo.

Decirle lo que tenía que hacer no parecía ser un problema para él. Lo vio sonreír lentamente y asentir con la cabeza, como si estuviera instándola a aceptar. Sabía que estaba forzándola con atrevimiento a acatar su voluntad, pero lo hacía de tal manera que ella quería hacerlo.

¡Santo Dios, era tan guapo! Un mechón de brillante cabello bronce cayó sobre su frente y ella deseó estirar el brazo para retirarlo. ¿Cómo sería sentir su pelo entre los dedos?

Sin duda alguna el señor Cullen quería atraparla y era un seductor muy diestro. Ella supo que resistirse era imposible por su parte. Su deseo era mucho más indomable que intentar conquistar a una bestia. Resultaba todo un alivio dejarse vencer por él. Su voz cadenciosa le calmaba la piel caliente como fría seda, mientras la impulsaba a hacer justo lo que ella quería.

Si fuera honesta consigo misma reconocería que lo más fácil y cómodo era dejarse llevar por su dominación. Era tranquilizador. Un desahogo. ¡Oh, sí! Hacía aflorar sentimientos que jamás se había permitido. Él sería bueno para ella en ese sentido. Y más importante aún, casarse con Edward Cullen le permitiría salvar a su padre. Ese matrimonio le proporcionaría una manera, aunque insuficiente, de expiar lo que había hecho.

Se enderezó, decidida a aceptar la oferta antes de cambiar de idea. Se le escapó un estremecido suspiro al pensar en pertenecerle. La manera en que la miraba la llevaba a imaginar lo que haría con ella. Sin duda sería como un ratoncito atrapado entre las garras de un gato indomable y agresivo. Y, cuando llegara el momento en que el gato devorara al ratoncito… Rezó para no lamentar haber tomado esa decisión.

—Señor Cullen… A-acepto. Me casaré con usted.

—¿Sí? —Sus ojos se iluminaron en respuesta. Las chispas que emitieron la incitaron a responder con más seguridad.

—Sí.

 _ **«Muy bien, buena chica. Eso es lo que quieres. Tenía razón sobre ti».**_

Edward tomó la mano de Isabella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Besó la fría piel al tiempo que acariciaba con el pulgar sus elegantes dedos. Percibir tan cerca la esencia de su carne amenazó con avasallar sus sentidos. Permitió que el deseo se apoderara de él… Notó cómo la sangre bajaba y le endurecía sin remedio. ¡Santo Dios, qué bueno era! Podría quedarse allí, mirándola, aspirando su delicado perfume, acariciando su piel… Jamás se cansaría de eso.

Tenerla era una recompensa en sí misma. La besó en la mano otra vez, demorándose un poco más de tiempo con los labios para saborear su esencia natural en la sedosa piel.

—Me ha hecho muy feliz, Isabella. Vayamos a comunicar a su padre las buenas noticias.

Cuando ella alzó aquellos luminosos ojos chocolate para mirarlo, él se quedó conmocionado.

Le parecía una mujer preciosa. Era la única… La única mujer cuyos secretos quería conocer.

Anticipar cómo sería poseerla por primera vez hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Su inocencia requeriría de mano suave, por supuesto. Y nada le gustaría más que ser tierno con ella. Sería muy cuidadoso con su iniciación en los placeres de la carne. Y su necesidad de conocerla era incontenible. En su imaginación surgían lujuriosas imágenes de todas las maneras en que poseería su hermoso cuerpo, de cómo satisfaría finalmente sus deseos después de tantos años anhelándola.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Quién será Emmett? ¿Qué será lo tan grave que hizo Isabella que se culpa de la ruina de su familia? Espero sus teorías chicas._**

 ** _Como pueden ver este Edward es obstinado, siempre consigue lo que quiere y en este caso quiere a Isabella. Ya acepto ¡Se casan!_**

 _ **Muchas gracias por los Review que me dejaron en el** **capítulo** **anterior. Chicas ustedes son las mejores. La próxima actualización depende de ustedes, recuerden que los Review son mi sueldo. Recuerden que para ver imágenes y adelantos vayan a mi grupo de Facebook, en mi perfil esta el link.**_

 ** _Besos y abrazos._**

 ** _Anastacia._**


	4. EL BESO

**_Capítulo 3_**

 **EL BESO**

Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward se sentía con derecho a exigirle más ahora que era su prometido. Su compromiso se había hecho público, pero aún faltaban tres semanas para celebrar el matrimonio. Dado que estaban comprometidos formalmente, él podía acompañarla y sentarse a su lado en la iglesia. Y sin duda aprovechaba cada una de esas oportunidades. Le tomaba la mano y se la besaba; caminaba a su lado y le enviaba a menudo cartas y regalos.

—Tengo algo para ti, Isabella. —Le ofreció un pequeño volumen con las cubiertas de cuero.

Ella abrió la tapa y sonrió al ver la inscripción que él había escrito:

 ** _«Para mí Isabella. Siempre tuyo. Edward»._**

—John Keats. Sus poemas me parecen muy hermosos. Disfrutaré mucho leyéndolo. Gracias, señor Cullen.

—Creo que deberías llamarme Edward —sugirió al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza lentamente—. Y ahora deberíamos besarnos, Isabella. —Lo vio sonreír sin dejar de mover la cabeza.

 _ **«Él te dice lo que tienes que hacer, y ahora debes hacerlo».**_

Su respiración se volvió jadeante y se le aceleró el corazón, pero acercó su boca a la de él.

Se puso de puntillas para apretar los labios contra los suyos con firmeza y sintió una oleada de calor, una trémula excitación que se avivó con rapidez entre sus muslos. Suspiró sobre su boca antes de interrumpir el contacto. Sin embargo, no se retiró por completo. Alzó la mirada para observar sus ardientes pupilas.

—Edward… —susurró. Simplemente unir sus labios era arrebatador, y aun así no era suficiente. Él olía muy bien, su colonia contenía un toque exótico que se mezclaba con el aroma viril de su piel consiguiendo un resultado… celestial. Estar cerca de él hacía que le hirviera la sangre en las venas. Inhaló su esencia mientras se preguntaba qué más le pediría.

Solo de pensarlo se estremeció sin control.

—Vuelve a decirlo.

—Edward…

Vio que los ojos de él ardían antes de que se inclinara para besarla otra vez. En esta ocasión sus labios se movieron sobre los de ella, suaves y cálidos, dominantes. Él apresó su labio inferior entre los dientes, obligándola a abrir la boca como si quisiera devorarla. Y ella se lo permitió, incapaz de resistirse. Se entregó a sus besos, ofreciéndose, dejando que entrara en su boca mientras se preguntaba adónde llevaba todo eso.

Sin embargo, Edward no exigió más. Al menos no en ese momento. Se retiró sonriendo; parecía feliz cuando le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos y se la acarició con ternura.

—Eres perfecta, Isabella.

 _ **«¡No! ¡No lo soy!».**_

Cuando el elegante carruaje de Edward llegó para recogerla, Isabella se encontró un sobre en el asiento de cuero.

 ** _Mi querida Isabella:_**

 ** _Sé que hoy vas a comprar tu ajuar. Lo he arreglado todo para que puedas elegir vestidos nuevos y todos los complementos que necesites en la modista de la ciudad. Es francesa y te aconsejará sobre cuáles son los artículos que deseo que tengas. Vestir a una mujer es como enmarcar una obra de arte, y tú, mi amor, eres arte puro. Deberías poseer la ropa que mejor resalte tus encantos. Madame Angela tendrá hoy preparadas algunas prendas para ti. Póntelas para mí, Isabella. Apenas soy capaz de esperar a verte vestida como creo que mereces._**

 ** _Tuyo,_**

 ** _E. C._**

Se ruborizó al leer la carta. El pensamiento de que Edward imaginaba su cuerpo cubierto con determinada ropa era demasiado íntimo y la hizo sentirse acalorada. Él siempre conseguía que le ocurriera eso. Sus palabras, su mirada, sus sonrisas, el más leve toque de sus dedos hacían que se inflamara hasta sentirse incapaz de pensar o hacer cosa alguna distinta de lo que él pedía. Él la comprendía. Cuando lo miraba ya no veía a un hombre que no era para ella, sino que veía a uno al que quería complacer. Le necesitaba. Deseaba hacer todas esas cosas que le satisfacían. Sentía que debía hacer lo que le pedía.

Edward la hacía sentirse especial, algo que ella jamás había experimentado antes. La apreciaba y se lo demostraba con palabras y gestos. Conseguía que se sintiera cómoda y, más importante, segura. Si seguía sus sugerencias, no volvería a cometer errores terribles. Ella no podía permitirse el lujo de llevar a cabo ninguno más. Otro, con el mismo resultado que el que cometió con Emmett, sería su fin.

Madame Angela la estudió detenidamente con la cinta métrica en la mano. Su cuerpo, solo cubierto con la camisola, parecía tener su aprobación.

—Querida, Dios la ha bendecido con una figura perfecta. Ya entiendo por qué el señor Cullen se ha vuelto loco con sus encantos. Ahora debemos intentar sacar el mejor partido de lo que le ha dado la naturaleza. Su prometido tiene muy claro lo que quiere, en especial en lo que concierne a sus deshabillés y lencería. Ha ordenado que solo usemos seda francesa en sus camisolas, medias, corsés y camisones. Debemos complacerle… Es muy afortunada por estar a punto de casarse con un hombre así… Tan entregado.

Eligió entre las prendas que le sugería madame Angela. Había batas de mañana, capas, trajes de montar, abrigos. Madame insistió en que adquiriera varios camisones confeccionados con las más finas telas; prendas hermosas, pero apenas capaces de cubrir lo necesario. Sintió que de nuevo la invadía aquel rubor traicionero cuando se imaginó poniéndoselas para Edward.

—El señor Cullen eligió personalmente este chal para usted. Se lo llevará puesto—anunció madame Angela.

La pesada tela era una obra de arte de seda azul de la India, tejida siguiendo un intrincado diseño. Contenía hilos de múltiples colores: violetas, lavanda, morados, que despedían destellos iridiscentes. A ella le encantó. Los flecos ondularon delicadamente cuando rozó con los dedos el delicado regalo. De repente, se apoderó de ella el deseo de llevar puesto aquel chal para Edward. Quería que la viera con él, que supiera que lo hacía por él, por complacerlo.

 ** _«Soy incapaz de resistirme a sus encantos y él lo sabe muy bien»_**

* * *

 ** _I know, I know Es un capitulo muy corto, pero no por eso deja de ser intenso, Nuestro Edward sabe lo que quiere, y ahora es a Isabella vestida con encaje y seda francesa. ¿Qué les pareció ese beso? ¿Cuántas quisieran un beso así por nuestro Edward?_**

 ** _Un error, aquí tenemos una pista con respecto a Emmett, pero ¿Quién será? Y ¿Cuál será este error? Espero sus comentarios chicas. En los comentarios anteriores algunas acertaron…otras lamentablemente no, pero aun no puedo decir nada, poco a poco se ira desenredando esta tela de araña con respecto a Emmett._**

 ** _Quiero darles las GRACIAS por todos los Review que dejan, amo cada uno de ellos y siempre los espero ansiosa, saben que ellos son mi sueldo, así que espero saber sus opiniones con respecto a este capítulo._**

 ** _Besos y Abrazos._**

 ** _Anastacia._**


	5. LA PROMESA

**_Capítulo 4_**

 **LA PROMESA**

El señor Cullen desea ver a la señorita Swan —informó Edward a la criada.

Algunos minutos después, fue el señor Swan quien entró en la estancia, anunciando que su hija no estaba en casa.

—¿Adónde ha ido?

—Lo más probable es que esté paseando junto a la costa.

—¿Sola? ¿Sale a pasear sola? —Frunció el ceño.

El señor Swan hizo una mueca.

—Esa chica tiene ideas muy suyas. Jamás he podido conseguir que haga algo que no quiere—comentó el hombre, riéndose entre dientes—. Le aseguro que va a estar muy ocupado con ella, señor Cullen. Pero, bueno, será suya muy pronto, ¿para qué preocuparse antes de tiempo?

¡Qué tipo más estúpido! Algunos hombres no merecían tener hijos. No era de extrañar que Isabella fuera tan independiente.

Se despidió y se marchó bruscamente en dirección al acantilado. El mero pensamiento de que ella pudiera sufrir algún daño le aterrorizaba.

Durante la subida escudriñó el arenal de la playa que había a los pies del barranco. Allí estaba ella, mirando al océano. Ya había contemplado antes la estampa que ofrecía; el viento hacía volar su ropa y peinaba su pelo. Parecía como si el mar enviara su brisa y sus olas hacia ella, llamándola, embrujándola. Isabella llevaba el chal. Al verlo se sintió aliviado y lo tomó como un gesto muy positivo.

Se acercó a ella sin apartar la mirada de su precioso cuello. Ella debió de percibir su presencia porque se giró hacia él. La vio abrir mucho los ojos al reconocerlo, antes de que su mirada se iluminara con algo que solo podía ser descrito como felicidad. La anterior sensación de alivio dio paso a la más pura alegría.

—Edward… —le recibió, tendiéndole la mano.

Él la tomó y la llevó a sus labios en un primer momento, luego tuvo que tocarla. Frotó el pulgar en sus nudillos mientras aspiraba su esencia, sorprendido al darse cuenta de la manera en que aquel olor calmaba su agitación.

—Fui a visitarte a casa, pero no estabas allí. —Pensó que la desaprobación que pretendía transmitir con sus palabras no fue tan dura como era su intención.

—Sí. Me apetecía caminar… Y pensar.

—¿En qué estabas ocupando tus pensamientos?

—En ti. En nuestra boda.

Él sonrió.

—Espero que fueran pensamientos agradables. ¿Lo eran?

—Sí, Edward. —La vio sonrojarse antes de alzar la mirada—. Siempre que tú estás en ellos, mis pensamientos son agradables.

Él le pasó el dedo por la mejilla.

—Isabella, no me gusta que pasees sola por este lugar. Es muy peligroso y prefiero que estés a salvo. Prométeme que no volverás a pasear por el borde del acantilado sin compañía.

Ella le miró con expresión solemne—. Dilo, venga: **_«Edward, no volveré a pasear sola por aquí»_** _._ Dime las palabras, Isabella.

—Edward, no volveré a pasear sola por aquí.

 _«Esa es mi chica»._

La recompensó con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy importante para mí, Isabella. Si deseas pasear, solo tienes que enviarme una nota. Estaré encantado de acompañarte.

—Como quieras. —Ella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Te apetece acompañarme ahora?

—Por supuesto. —Enlazó su brazo con el de ella y cubrió la mano con la suya, mucho más grande—. El vestido nuevo te sienta muy bien.

La estudió con agrado, feliz de llevarla del brazo, sintiéndose irracionalmente orgulloso de ello. No le gustaba que estuviera sola allí fuera, donde cualquiera podía acercarse a ella. Kilve era una localidad muy turística y era frecuente que hubiera extraños, en especial durante los meses veraniegos. No se podía aventurar quién iba a estar en la playa. Esa idea, junto con los potenciales peligros naturales, hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Era su mujer. ¡Suya! En cuestión de días le pertenecería legalmente a todos los efectos. Algunas escenas pasaron como un relámpago por su mente. Imágenes de ella, con el pelo suelto y extendido bajo su cuerpo, mientras él se perdía en su interior…

—Gracias, los vestidos son muy elegantes y hermosos. —Aquellas sinceras palabras de gratitud lo arrancaron a regañadientes del ensueño erótico en el que estaba sumido. Meneó la cabeza con fuerza para intentar concentrarse en lo que ella decía—. Edward, me encanta el chal que elegiste para mí. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido nunca, es especial y único. Me recuerda al mar.

—Me agrada saber que te gusta tanto. —Clavó los ojos en ella, incapaz de apartar la mirada —. En este momento estás preciosa, Isabella, envuelta en el chal y con el pelo bailando al viento. El color hace brillar tus ojos. En cuanto lo vi, supe que tenía que ser tuyo.

—Gracias por los cumplidos… y por esos regalos tan preciosos, Edward.

—¿Te has puesto la ropa interior nueva?

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te la has puesto, Isabella? —susurró él, anticipando la respuesta.

—Porque… tú me lo pediste.

Un ramalazo de lujuria impactó directo en su ingle y su erección presionó contra la bragueta, dura como una piedra. Isabella no se dio cuenta de cómo le excitaba su suave rendición. Algo que ella entregaba con tal libertad, tal facilidad, que él estaba totalmente rendido a sus encantos. Donde él estaba duro, ella era suave. Él tomaba y ella ofrecía. Él ordenaba y ella… obedecía. Se preguntó si ella sabría que él era como una mosca atrapada en su telaraña, atascado y sin poder ir a ninguna parte. Isabella era una adicción y no parecía conocer lo poderoso de su atractivo.

Se detuvo en el camino y se inclinó hacia sus dulces labios. El fuego que ardía entre ellos se avivó en el mismo momento en que sus labios se tocaron. En esa ocasión quería saber más de ella…

—Devuélveme el beso —le ordenó.

Necesitaba estar dentro de ella de alguna forma y presionó la lengua contra sus labios, rogándole que los abriera para él. Poco a poco, pero con firme control, él se sumergió en su interior hasta que notó el suave roce de su lengua, que se enredó con la suya. La saboreó, la buscó, la agasajó… Sus lenguas se unieron. Aquella simple percepción casi le hizo llegar al clímax. Estar dentro de su cuerpo de alguna manera era igual que alcanzar el nirvana.

Por fin, se retiró lentamente de su boca para poder hablar.

—Me parece encontrar en tu boca cierto gusto a fresas, ¿es posible? —preguntó.

—Sí. Tomé fresas de postre. —La vio sonrojarse otra vez.

—Es un sabor muy apropiado para ti. Eres tan dulce como las fresas. Quiero alimentarte con ellas, meterlas en tu boca. —Imaginó que sostenía una fresa roja y madura ante sus labios hasta que ella le diera un mordisco.

La preciosa imagen le inspiró cómo jugar con ella de otra manera. Usó el pulgar para pintar con suavidad sus labios, trazando círculos antes de apretarlo contra sus dientes. Ella los separó ante la presión, aceptando su pulgar y envolviéndolo con la lengua antes de comenzar a succionarlo. Él movió el dedo dentro y fuera muy despacio, estirando los labios hacia fuera cuando se retiraba y apretándolos hacia dentro cuando volvía a meterlo.

¡Que Dios le ayudara!

Imaginar aquellos maduros labios suyos rodeando su erección en lugar del pulgar fue demasiado. No podía fantasear con aquella imagen y mantener el decoro. Estaba a punto de llegar al límite. Estaba duro, hambriento de ella. Se vio obligado a sugerir que regresaran antes de perder el control y tomarla allí mismo, sobre la arena.

* * *

 ** _Wow, solo wow, hace calor no? Un dulce y apasionado momento de estos dos, falta poquito para la boda, pero Edward está cada vez más ansioso._**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por todos sus Review, amo leer sus comentarios! Así que espero ansiosa sus Review en este capítulo._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos._**

 ** _Anastacia._**


	6. EL RECUERDO

**_Capítulo 5_**

 **EL RECUERDO**

Edward pensó que hacía el clima perfecto para dar un paseo en cabriolé. El aroma limpio del aire de junio se mezclaba con la intoxicante fragancia a violetas que provenía de la joven sentada a su lado.

—¿Te gustaría manejar las riendas? —ofreció a Isabella.

—Sí. —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Me dirás cómo hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. —La rodeó con un brazo y la aproximó a su cuerpo antes de ponerle las riendas en las manos—. Ahora agárralas con fuerza. Usa los músculos de los antebrazos, no solo los dedos. Dirígelo, indícale al caballo qué quieres que haga.

Mientras ella seguía sus instrucciones, él enterró la cara en su cuello, acariciándole con la nariz ese punto que tanto le gustaba.

—El animal quiere complacerte —aseguró.

—¡Debe de ser un caballo especialmente complaciente! —Se rio ella.

Su risa tenía un tono melodioso. Era preciosa. Resultaba un sonido extraño en su boca y él se recreó en ese momento concreto, en el precioso regalo que suponía.

—Sí que lo es. Me pregunto si yo te complazco de igual manera —comentó ella.

—Te aseguro que sí, Isabella.

Atravesaron la colina que sobresalía sobre el mar y se extendía a sus pies. Él puso las manos sobre las de ella y la ayudó a frenar el cabriolé.

—Este es un buen lugar para detenernos. ¿Te apetece acompañarme a pasear un poco?

Rodeó la fina cintura de Isabella con las manos y la alzó con facilidad del asiento. Tocarla era una sensación tan maravillosa como la certeza de que pronto sería un derecho para siempre. Le encantaba sentir su cuerpo bajo sus dedos.

Tras asegurar las riendas del caballo, la acompañó hasta el borde del acantilado, donde se quedaron a una distancia prudencial.

—Justo ahí —dijo, señalando un punto— es donde recuerdo haberte visto por primera vez. —La miró a los ojos—. Eras una niña de unos nueve o diez años. Estabas buscando fósiles y los ponías en orden, de más grande a más pequeño. Yo estaba con mi perro, una bestia de caza que respondía al nombre de _Jacob_. Le gustaba recorrer la playa de un extremo a otro haciendo gala de una gran excitación, hasta que, de pronto, cayó sobre las piezas que habías colocado con tanto cuidado, esparciéndolas por todas partes. Yo fui testigo de todo ello desde lejos. Tú diste un brinco, asustada y furiosa, y comenzaste a regañar a _Jacob_ con dureza. Él se mostraba muy arrepentido y, cuando yo llegué, ya estabas dándole palmaditas en la cabeza mientras le decías que estabas segura de que era un buen perrito y no tenía intención de ser tan estúpido.

Intenté disculparme por él, asegurando que esperaba que el perro no estuviera molestándote.

Recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que dijiste. Jamás las he olvidado. Me miraste solemnemente antes de hablar: **_«Señor, su perro no ha sido una molestia para mí»._** Y lanzaste un suspiro. Debías de sentirte muy frustrada, pero te mostraste tan serena y resuelta como un soldado.

—¡Lo recuerdo! Me acuerdo del perro y de ese día en concreto. —Lo miró con expresión de admiración—. ¿Eras tú?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo que pensé que eras una niña muy inteligente y vital.

Ella se ruborizó al escuchar sus cumplidos, el profundo sonrojo que coloreó sus mejillas hizo que quisiera notar aquel calor en los labios y besarlas sin control.

—El señor Masen solía pagar un penique por cinco fósiles. Se los vendía en la tienda a los turistas. Me consideraba toda una negocianta; estaba segura de que acabaría reuniendo una gran suma de dinero. —Ella sonrió mientras lo ponía al corriente de sus recuerdos—. ¿Y qué es de _Jacob_? ¿Ya no está contigo?

—No. Falleció tras una vida larga y feliz. Pero todavía conservo a sus descendientes. Pronto los conocerás… Estoy seguro de que Sam y Seth se convertirán en tu guardia personal. — Bajó la voz para seguir contándole—. Esa fue la primera vez que te vi. También recuerdo la segunda. Fue unos siete años después. Estabas de pie sobre esa roca de ahí. —Señaló el extremo sur de la playa—. El viento revolvía tu pelo y ceñía el vestido contra tus piernas. Parecía como si estuvieras esperando algo, allí parada, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte del mar, encima de la piedra. Tu belleza me dijo que eras la misma niña. Recordaba tu pelo, pero fueron tus gestos y actitudes, tu manera de comportarte lo que me dio la certeza.

 _«¿Durante tanto tiempo?»._

Isabella no pudo quedarse más sobrecogida al escuchar tales revelaciones. ¿Era posible que él la hubiera admirado durante tanto tiempo?

—Edward, no lo sabía. —Apenas era capaz de creer lo que él acababa de decirle y solo podía menear la cabeza—. Todavía no comprendo cuál es la razón de un interés…

—Así que me fui de Somerset. Pasaron los años e intenté olvidarme de ti mientras esperaba que crecieras. Lo intenté, ya te digo, pero no lo logré en absoluto. —Lo vio sonreír antes de que le rozara con el pulgar debajo del ojo—. Me resultó imposible olvidarte —añadió con suavidad, sin apartar de su cara aquella penetrante mirada.

—Eh…, yo…

Él le puso dos dedos sobre los labios.

—No digas nada, Isabella. Solo quería que lo supieras, eso es todo. —Se aclaró la voz— Tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Más regalos? Ya me has hecho muchos, Edward.

—Pero quiero seguir haciéndotelos. Me satisface elegirlos para ti.

—No tengo nada para ti —explicó ella, triste por aquella realidad.

—Estás equivocada. Te entregas a ti misma… y eso es todo lo que quiero. —Él ladeó la cabeza—. Ven… —La hizo girar sobre sí misma hasta que ella recostó la espalda contra su pecho. Él desplazó el pelo a un lado y puso los labios en su cuello—. Esta es mi parte favorita. Me gusta besarte justo en este punto.

Su cálida piel, el aroma masculino, el volumen de su cuerpo contra el suyo provocaban en ella emociones maravillosas. Edward la sostenía con firmeza, atrapándola con su brazo. Ella notó algo duro debajo de la cintura, una cordillera de acero que pugnaba contra sus nalgas. Era algo intenso y anhelante a la vez. Ella comprendió que Edward la deseaba, pero, por alguna razón, también la necesitaba. Precisaba que ella fuera suave y sumisa. Y obediente. Necesitaba que fuera aquel puerto tranquilo donde él podría encontrar cierto sosiego. Si pensaba demasiado en ello, se preocuparía, así que no lo hizo. Rechazó la idea. ¿Y si le decepcionaba? ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo que con…?

—¿Me sientes contra ti?

—Eh…, sí…

 _«¡Sí, claro que te siento!»._

—Esto es para ti, Isabella. Eres tú quien me pone así. Mi dureza es la respuesta a mi deseo… por ti. —Le deslizó los labios por el lateral del cuello—. Apriétate contra mí. Presiona tu cuerpo contra el mío. ¡Quieres hacerlo! —La estrechó con firmeza y él se impulsó hacia ella, frotando lentamente su erección contra sus nalgas sin dejar de acariciarle la nuca con la boca—. Me satisfaces, Isabella. Tu dulzura me hace feliz. Eres tan dulce como las violetas a las que hueles. Para mí, eres perfecta.

Ella se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Envuelta en el brazo protector de Edward, se sentía bien. Lo que él apretaba contra ella parecía enorme. Conocía la mecánica básica; había escuchado historias y tenía algunas amigas casadas. Edward insertaría ese enorme y duro pedazo de carne dentro de ella. ¿Dolería? Le habían dicho que dolía la primera vez. ¿Sentiría placer? Los pícaros comentarios y risitas tontas de sus amigas sugerían que sí. Sabía que, sin duda, para el hombre resultaba placentero y que era la única manera de quedarse embarazada.

También sabía que a los hombres les gustaba hacerlo a menudo; al menos eso era lo que le habían comentado sus íntimas.

En ese momento, los besos y las caricias de la lengua en el cuello le gustaban, eran placenteras. Estimulaban su curiosidad y quería saber más. Eso era lo que Edward provocaba en ella. Hacía que estuviera dispuesta a llevar a cabo actos que jamás había soñado realizar. En ese momento, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera; jamás se había sentido tan querida y necesitada.

—Tu regalo. —La hizo girar y sacó una caja del bolsillo; era un joyero. Ella lo abrió y vio un collar de perlas con un colgante. Era un crucifijo con un diamante en el centro.

Contuvo un jadeo al verlo.

—¡Oh, Edward! Es precioso. ¡Me encanta! Me haces demasiados regalos. Eres un hombre muy generoso.

Sin duda, él era un misterio que quería desvelar. ¿Por qué ella le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué le gustaba? No se merecía todo lo que le ofrecía.

—Te lo pondrás por mí, Isabella.

—Quiero ponérmelo para ti, Edward.

* * *

 ** _Edward es muy_** **_atrevido_** 😉, **_pero Isabella no se queda atrás, ¿Qué les pareció este recuerdo de Edward? Pareciera que toda su vida a admirado de lejos a Isabella. Espero sus REVIEW!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos._**

 ** _Anastacia._**


	7. EL PLACER

**_Capítulo 6_**

 **EL PLACER**

La nota de Edward llegó a primera hora de la mañana.

 ** _Mi hermosa Isabella:_**

 ** _Enviaré el carruaje a recogerte hoy a la una. Ponte el traje de equitación nuevo, el azul. Tengo una sorpresa para ti y no veo el momento de mostrártela._**

 ** _E. C._**

La saludó con un beso en la frente y luego se dedicó a estudiarla con atención de pies a cabeza.

—Ese color te favorece. Isabella, deberías vestir siempre de azul.

—Hace un año que no monto a caballo.

—Estoy seguro de que no has olvidado cómo se hace, es una de esas habilidades que una vez aprendidas no se olvidan. Estoy seguro de que lo harás de maravilla, pero considérame a tu disposición si me necesitas. —Ella pensó que Edward parecía excitado; sonreía como un niño ilusionado con un dulce.

Ella soltó un grito cuando vio la «sorpresa». El precioso caballo gris que ocupaba la cuadra no era otro que Tempestad, su propia yegua. O al menos lo había sido hasta que la ruina económica les había obligado a venderla.

—¿Tempestad? —Le acarició la testuz inclinándose hacia ella—. No puedo creer que esto sea cierto.

—Es para ti, Isabella. Es tuya de nuevo.

Ella se giró con rapidez para mirarle.

—¿Edward? ¿Cómo lo has sabido? —Notaba un nudo tan grande en la garganta que apenas podía hablar.

—Tu padre me dijo que la vendió a los establos de Whitlock. El dueño es un buen amigo mío y se mostró muy complaciente cuando me ofrecí para comprarla. También he adquirido la silla. —Él la miró de manera inquisitiva—. ¿Vamos?

Cabalgaron tierra adentro, sobre rocas y prados, hasta alcanzar un bosque frondoso. Edward anunció que aquel era un buen lugar para detenerse y dejar que los caballos descansaran un poco. La sostuvo con brazos firmes para ayudarla a bajar de la silla y la dejó en el suelo.

Entonces no la soltó, sino que la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —inquirió él.

—Nada —repuso ella con rigidez, sabiendo que su respuesta no satisfaría a Edward. Estaba exigiéndole una explicación y sabía que acabaría dándosela.

—Sí, te ocurre algo. Es evidente que estás triste; está claro como el agua. Explícame el motivo. —Sin apartar la mirada de ella, repitió el mismo mensaje con otras palabras—. Quieres decírmelo, Isabella.

Ella notó un ardiente rubor en las mejillas y bajó la mirada.

—N-no me merezco todo esto —susurró. Alzó la mirada a Tempestad—. Es demasiado, Edward. Me hace sentir incómoda. No merez…

—Yo creo que sí lo mereces —la interrumpió—, y haré que tú también lo creas. Repite conmigo: «Merezco todo lo que Edward me regala». Repítelo, Isabella. —Su voz era firme, más dura que nunca. Era una orden directa y ella era incapaz de negarse a sus mandatos.

—M-merezco… todo lo que E-Edward me… r-regala.

—Sí, te lo mereces, y voy a asegurarme de que te convences de ello. —Recogió una manta que llevaba en la silla y la extendió sobre el suelo—Sé lo que necesitas. —Le tendió la mano —. Ven, túmbate aquí conmigo, Isabella.

Ella se quitó con cuidado el sombrerito antes de obedecerle. Se acomodó sobre la manta sin dejar de mirarle. Él se unió a ella mientras la observaba fijamente, deslizando los ojos por sus curvas de una manera casi reverente. Pensó que, sin duda, Edward sabía cómo provocarla, pues era muy fácil cumplir sus deseos.

Se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos oscuros cuando él se acercó. Primero se apropió de su boca. La apresó con voracidad, usando los dientes para rozarle los labios, para mordisqueárselos antes de lamerlos y succionarlos. Luego siguió por la barbilla y la mandíbula al tiempo que apretaba su duro cuerpo contra su costado. A continuación, la hizo rodar hacia él, alineando sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza.

Ella se dio cuenta de que sus figuras encajaban a la perfección.

Tras recrearse en su cuello, él se retiró ligeramente y volvió a mirarla, concentrándose en su cara. No, un poco más arriba. Volvió a acercársele para besarle el pelo e inhalar su aroma. En ese momento supo que haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera.

—Suéltate el pelo para mí, por favor.

Ella se sentó en la manta con su ayuda. Luego, Edward la observó quitarse las horquillas con que sujetaba el cabello. Lo oyó suspirar un poco antes de retirar la última y de que los rizos oscuros cayeran formando una cortina alrededor de su cara. Él parecía feliz mirándola.

Edward estiró el brazo para apropiarse de un rizo y llevarlo hasta su nariz. Tenía la cara tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento en la piel. De pronto, los cálidos labios masculinos cayeron sobre los suyos de una manera casi desesperada, buscando el dulce interior. Su aterciopelada lengua la probó una y otra vez mientras la cubría con su cuerpo como si fuera una manta.

Apresándole el cabello con los puños, inhaló su perfume recostado encima de ella.

—Te he imaginado de esta manera miles de veces, con todo este glorioso pelo suelto, tumbada en nuestra cama, esperándome. —Movió la boca sobre su cuello, donde se detuvo para inspeccionar las depresiones de las clavículas con los dientes y los suaves labios—. Desabróchate la parte superior del vestido. Quiero verte, Isabella.

Ella no vaciló. Se llevó los dedos con rapidez a la tela que cerraba el cuello y comenzó a desabotonar la chaqueta. Edward hizo el resto. Abrió el corpiño con ansiedad hasta dejar al descubierto sus pechos, que sobresalían por encima de un corsé de seda francés. Uno de los que él había elegido para ella. También vio las perlas que le había regalado y se quedó paralizado. Jadeó con fuerza antes de lograr controlarse. —Te las has puesto. —Comenzó a besarle la piel de los senos al tiempo que emitía un ronroneo de placer, explorando cada centímetro desnudo con labios errantes pero decididos.

Incluso besó el crucifijo que colgaba entre las perlas—. _Bellissima_ , eres tan hermosa…

La siguiente maniobra de Edward fue mucho más atrevida y posesiva. Le puso una mano en la nuca al tiempo que deslizaba la otra por debajo de la falda para acariciarle la pierna. Ella se tensó y meneó la cabeza. Él se limitó a sonreír, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la parte superior del muslo. Entonces llevó los dedos al interior de la pierna, buscando aquel punto caliente.

—Ábrete para mí, Isabella. Quieres que haga esto…, deseas que te toque aquí.

Con un sonido entre un suspiro y un sollozo, ella obedeció y separó las piernas. Comenzó a estremecerse sin control al notar los ardientes dedos quemándole el interior del muslo.

—Tienes la piel tan suave como la seda que la cubre —susurró él.

Sosteniéndole la nuca, la obligó a mirarle. Mientras tanto, sus largos y elegantes dedos siguieron su camino, rebuscando en la ropa interior de seda hasta dar con el punto más necesitado entre sus piernas.

 _«¡Oh, Dios mío! Va a tocarme… ahí»._

Tensó las piernas e intentó cerrarlas, pero él no se lo permitió. Su contacto era firme, sus dedos estaban decididos a encontrar su centro y sepultarse en los cortos rizos que protegían su sexo.

Jadeó al sentir la mano tanteándola.

Edward presionó con los dedos, un poco más fuerte, y el movimiento hizo que sus pliegues se separaran. Aquella era la ardiente puerta que él buscaba. El punto que quemaba con tanta intensidad como sus ojos, el que la forzaba a entregarse a él por completo. Un dedo se separó de los demás para internarse más profundamente y explorar su interior.

Isabella se estremeció cuando la invadió y no pudo contener el agudo gemido que se formó en su garganta. ¡Edward había metido un dedo en su cuerpo!

—Shhh… —susurró él, sosteniéndola con firmeza—. Está bien —canturreó con dulzura sobre sus labios, revoloteando sobre su rostro al tiempo que seguía acariciando sus resbaladizos pliegues con los dedos.

Ella emitió un gritito. Edward estaba tan cerca, era tan necesario para ella que solo podía dejarle hacer. Pero eso era lo que debía ser después de todo, ¿verdad? Cada uno debía jugar su papel; él dominaba y ella se sometía. De esa manera los dos obtenían lo que querían y necesitaban.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de la única manera posible.

Cuando Edward sintió lo anegada que estaba, arqueó las cejas.

—Estas mojada y resbaladiza para mí…, eres tan suave… —Sus labios rozaron los de ella

—. Sabía que sería así.

Aquellas íntimas palabras crearon un camino de fuego en su interior, abriéndola a él por completo y dejándola a su merced. Se arqueó por completo, entregándose sin reservas y se quedó paralizada cuando aceptó su invasión.

—No te cohíbas ahora. Siente mi caricia. Eres tan suave aquí…, estás preparada para mí. Me encanta que estés así, mojada y resbaladiza. —Ella vio que le ardían los ojos antes de que los entrecerrara.

 _¡Ay, Dios bendito!_ Todo lo que él decía la hacía sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello, pero eso no reprimía su respuesta ante lo que él le descubría. Lo aceptaba de buena gana. Cerró los muslos, apresando su mano entre ellos y comenzó a mover las caderas. No podía mantener la serenidad… El placer era indescriptible y cada vez más vívido. Moverse resultaba tan necesario como respirar.

Edward la tocó como si fuera un instrumento, provocando en ella ardientes sensaciones que le arrancaron inflamados gemidos a cada instante. Poco a poco, la hizo revivir; sabía dónde tocarla y de qué manera presionarla en cada momento. Los acelerados y placenteros latidos crecieron en intensidad en el centro de su vientre hasta convertirse en un sordo rumor. Tenía la mente en blanco, el cuello tenso, los ojos cerrados…, y pensó que se moriría si él detenía tan gloriosa fricción. Iba a ocurrir algo. Quizá estaba muriéndose. Sin embargo, no le importaba si él continuaba acariciándola de esa manera tan perfecta y magnífica.

—Isabella, mírame. ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Mírame!

Cuando él le daba una orden, algo se desenredaba en su interior, algo se quebraba en lo más profundo de su ser. Por eso, cuando comenzaron a cerrársele los ojos al notar los primeros temblores, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos, para obedecer su orden. Lo intentó a pesar de que los estremecimientos que provocaban las explosivas corrientes tomaban el mando. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionó.

Edward detuvo la fricción y presionó la palma de la mano con fuerza. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y una de ellas se deslizó por sus mejillas mientras seguía mirándole a los ojos.

Un poderoso placer la atravesó y finalmente comprendió que aquella era la razón de que su cuerpo comenzara a arder cuando él la tocaba. Era la culminación de todos los arrebatadores sentimientos que él le provocaba. Era magnífico.

—¡Oh, Edward! ¡Me haces sentir…! —Jadeó entrecortadamente contra su cuello al tiempo que surcaba la ola. Fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Es una maravilla observarte, mi preciosidad. No hay nada más maravilloso que verte a ti alcanzando el placer. Te lo mereces todo. Te mereces lo que acabo de proporcionarte, Isabella, y mucho más. Yo te enseñaré. —Él secó las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y besó el rastro salado mientras asentía con la cabeza lentamente—. La próxima vez que sientas este placer, no serán mis dedos lo que sientas en tu interior. —Frotó la mano contra los cortos rizos y rozó el clítoris con los dedos, obteniendo en respuesta un gemido y un tembloroso escalofrío—. Será esto. —Quitó la mano y se colocó sobre ella para empujar con fuerza, enseñándole el inconfundible peso de su masculinidad.

Ella sintió cada centímetro de su erección contra su sexo a pesar de la ropa. Los empujes de las caderas de Edward la hicieron separar más las piernas. Notó su miembro sobre el vientre, pegado al hueso púbico. Por instinto ella se opuso al empuje, encontrando un ritmo fluido y primitivo en los movimientos. Algo que, por lo que pudo ver, a él le encantó.

Sonriendo, él se llevó los dedos con los que la había tocado a la boca. Lo observó rodearlos con los labios y lamerlos. Cuando los sacó, él cerró los ojos y ronroneó.

—Sabes igual que una ciruela dulce.

Ella contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. Verlo saborear los dedos que acababan de estar dentro de su cuerpo era tan erótico e íntimo que necesitó esconderse. Era como si él quisiera devorarla. Giró la cabeza llena de vergüenza.

—No, no, no, mi Isabella, así no. —La tomó por la barbilla y la forzó a volver a mirarlo

—. No te alejes de mí. Voy a conocerte por completo, lo haré. Sabré el aspecto de cada parte de tu cuerpo, lo que sientes, lo que me haces sentir, cómo hueles y cuál es tu sabor. Cada parte de ti es hermosa… para mí… y no pienso ignorar ninguna.

No la soltó de inmediato. Siguió encima de ella durante mucho tiempo, abrazándola, besándola al tiempo que se mecía contra su cuerpo, murmurándole frases eróticas al oído. Por fin, cuando se sentía lánguida y sosegada entre sus brazos y Edward pareció satisfecho de que hubiera aceptado su declaración —que ella merecía todo lo que quisiera darle—, la soltó. —Isabella, eres perfecta. —Y esas palabras fueron el resumen de lo que él pensaba.

 _«Edward, te equivocas, no soy perfecta ni de lejos. He hecho algo imperdonable»._

* * *

 ** _Wau, ¿hace un poco de calor? ¿Cuántas con el abanico en mano y las mejillas sonrojadas? Espero chicas que no hayan leído este capítulo en publico_** 😉

 ** _Ahora esa última frase de Isabella, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué habrá hecho Isabella que sea imperdonable?_**

 ** _Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos._**

 ** _Anastacia._**


	8. EL MATRIMONIO

**_Capítulo 7_**

 **EL MATRIMONIO**

Edward miró a su alrededor e intentó concentrarse en el momento en que Isabella tomó la pluma y escribió su nombre de soltera por última vez en el certificado de matrimonio. Parecía tan serena como siempre, así que era difícil juzgar lo que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pensando él, y eso era algo que los involucraba a los dos y lo que harían en su cama.

La boda había sido organizada con sencillez y solo asistió la familia y algunos amigos. Isabella le pidió a Alice que fuera su dama de honor mientras que él le preguntó a su primo Jasper Cullen, lord Verlaine, si podía ser su padrino. Tanto los Hale como los Masen les honraron con su presencia, así como muchos otros. Siendo él un miembro respetado de la comunidad, recibieron muchas felicitaciones y sinceras bienaventuranzas.

Estaba hecho. Se habían pronunciado los votos y firmado los documentos. Isabella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y tal certeza suponía un auténtico alivio. Ahora solo deseaba poder estar con ella a solas y deshacerse de todos aquellos molestos invitados. A pesar de los buenos deseos de los presentes, la quería para él solo y le suponía un enorme reto sonreír complaciente y tener paciencia.

—Señora Cullen, su belleza me obnubila. Confieso envidiar la buena suerte de mi primo — elogió Jasper con sincera admiración—. Es además muy evidente, por la manera en que me mira, que Edward será un tipo posesivo en lo que a usted concierne.

—Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia, lord Verlaine. —Vio que ella agradecía el cumplido de Jasper con las mejillas ruborizadas; le resultó tan deliciosa que se le hizo la boca agua.

—Primo, por lo que veo sigues siendo tan sagaz como molesto, pero certero como un rayo. Mi mujer es la belleza personificada y, sí, me siento muy posesivo respecto a ella. Así que voy a darte la razón en tus afirmaciones. —Tomó la mano de Isabella y se la llevó a los labios para besarla respetuosamente—. No puedo esperar a llegar más allá —susurró, mirándola directamente a los ojos sin importarle quién le veía.

—Es evidente, Edward. —Jasper se rio entre dientes—. Se lee en ti como en un libro abierto. Me alegro por ambos y os deseo lo mejor en este matrimonio. Venid pronto a visitarme a Orangewood. ¿Cuándo pensáis ir a la ciudad? Estoy seguro de que la señora Cullen encontrará las tiendas de Londres de su agrado y podrá conocer a Gray. Mi hermano lamenta sinceramente no poder asistir al enlace. —Jasper hizo una reverencia—. Tomad esto como una invitación, no aceptamos un no por respuesta —les recordó antes de alejarse. Isabella abrazó después a Alice. Se prometieron mantener el contacto a lo largo del verano. El padre de Alice, lord Brandon, también les felicitó.

—Eres un hombre afortunado, Cullen, os deseo la mayor felicidad. Quería decirte que, cuando por fin puedas alejarte un par de horas de tu flamante esposa, vengas a charlar conmigo; debemos retomar el tema de participar en el Parlamento. Sé que Verlaine, siendo pariente tuyo, te apoyaría. Aunque deberías obtener algunas firmas más. La Cámara de los Comunes necesita que buenos hombres, como tú, formen parte de…

—Sí, cariño —le interrumpió lady Brandon con una sonrisa—, pero estoy segura de que el señor Cullen tiene otros intereses en este momento. —La mujer miró a Isabella—. Querida, eres una novia preciosa y hacéis una pareja estupenda. Supe que erais el uno para otro el día del picnic para recoger fresas silvestres. Estaba segura de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Isabella Swan llevara un nuevo apellido. El señor Cullen solo tenía ojos para ti ese día; todavía es así. Creo que él ha hecho una elección excelente.

—Gracias por asistir, milady —repuso Isabella con una máscara de misteriosa belleza, ocultando sus sentimientos, aunque él estaba seguro de que estos se agazapaban ardientes bajo la superficie de la piel.

Él estaba loco de deseo por ella. Quería conocer a la mujer que se ocultaba bajo aquel elegante y calmado exterior. Apenas podía esperar a observarla cuando se perdiera en el placer y alcanzara el éxtasis entre sus brazos mientras le hacía el amor, unir su piel a la de ella cuando estuviera sepultado en su interior.

 _«¿Cuánto más tiempo tendría que esperar?»._

—Gracias, milady —repuso educadamente él a la mujer—. No me queda más remedio que estar de acuerdo con usted sobre lo afortunada que fue mi elección. —Se obligó a no pensar en la maravillosa imagen de Isabella en _flagrante delicto_ con él. En la expresión de su cara el día que habían montado a caballo. En la sorpresa, la pasión que mostró sobre la manta cuando la hizo alcanzar aquel primer clímax con los dedos. No podía olvidar lo suave que fue bajo sus manos y sería capaz de dar casi cualquier cosa para volver a vivir ese momento. ¡Santo Dios, moriría allí mismo, delante de todas esas personas, a causa de un ataque de lujuria por su esposa! ¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedarían? Una vez más, se obligó a seguir atendiendo a sus invitados. Antes de partir, los Brandon les arrancaron la promesa de acudir pronto a cenar a su casa.

Sus vecinos se marcharon en medio de amables deseos y consejos. Ellos siguieron agradeciendo a sus invitados su asistencia con sonrisas y educadas palabras. Pero lo que él quería hacer realmente era arrastrar a Isabella a la habitación más cercana en la que hubiera una puerta con cerrojo y comenzar a disfrutar de la noche de bodas; sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Tenía que mantener el decoro y permanecer pacientemente en su deliciosa compañía, más hambriento a cada minuto que pasaba.

El señor Swan fue el último en partir. A Dios gracias, en esa ocasión se había mantenido sobrio, pero la mirada esquiva que mostraban sus ojos le dijo que su suegro buscaría consuelo en una botella en cuanto atravesara la puerta.

Vio que el hombre miraba a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, muchacha. Ella se habría mostrado gozosa en tal día como hoy. —Tomó las manos de Isabella con el cuerpo tenso—. Sé feliz con tu marido, Isabella. Quiere cuidarte. —Su suegro le miró antes de volver a clavar los ojos en Isabella.

Una expresión de tristeza cubrió sus rasgos y pareció sumirse en sus recuerdos—. Desearía que tu madre estuviera aquí… y también tu… —El señor Swan se interrumpió de manera brusca, manteniendo la dignidad por una vez. Besó a Isabella en la frente, le saludó con un gesto de cabeza y se marchó.

El alivio que ambos sintieron fue casi palpable, aunque él sabía que era por razones muy diferentes. Imaginó que Isabella se sentía satisfecha al saber que había salvado a su padre de la ruina, algo que él estaba más que feliz de haber conseguido. Y se sentía aliviado porque su jugada había salido bien; había obtenido el premio. Ella le pertenecía. Su sueño estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

Edward se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio después de subir a la primera planta.

—Regresaré dentro de una hora. La que será tu doncella a partir de ahora te ayudará a prepararte —dijo con la voz ronca por las vívidas imágenes que sugerían sus palabras.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Comprendía lo que él estaba diciendo; sabía para qué regresaría y por qué tenía que estar preparada. Edward tenía ahora derechos sobre ella e iba a ejercerlos sin titubear. Tenía el derecho de llevársela a la cama y hacerla su esposa en todos los aspectos.

—Mírame, Isabella. —Por alguna razón aquella orden la tranquilizó y cuando alzó la vista se encontró la sonrisa de Edward—. Me has hecho muy feliz. Quiero que lo sepas. Hoy has sido una novia preciosa; tu vestido era inigualable. Soy un hombre afortunado. ¿Sabes? A partir de ahora no seré solo el señor Cullen, ahora la gente añadirá algo más cada vez que se mencione mi nombre. Me conocerán como «el señor Cullen, ya sabes, el que tiene esa mujer tan guapa».

—¡Oh, Edward! —susurró ella, acercándose—. Es un cumplido precioso, pero no creo que sea cierto.

Él tomó sus manos con las suyas.

—Es absolutamente cierto. Eres preciosa y ahora me perteneces. —Se inclinó para besarla.

Un suave roce en los labios y luego llevó sus palmas a la boca para besar primero una y luego la otra—. Dentro de una hora, Isabella… —Lo dijo misteriosamente, con los ojos brillantes por encima de las manos entrelazadas. Al momento, Edward se alejó, dándole tiempo para prepararse para él.

La doncella, Rosalie, la ayudó con eficiencia. Le echó una mano para quitarse el vestido de novia, de la seda azul más pálida que ella hubiera visto nunca. Mientras la joven preparaba la prenda para guardarla, ella pensó en su marido.

 _«Mi marido…»._

Después de que Rosalie saliera de la habitación, tuvo tiempo para imaginar de cien formas distintas lo que ocurriría cuando Edward regresara. El encuentro al aire libre sobre la manta algunos días antes todavía seguía fresco en su mente. Él la había tocado y besado de muchas maneras. Le había proporcionado placer, le había hecho sentir gloriosas emociones que quería volver a vivir, pero también la había asustado.

Esa noche, Edward iba a hacer mucho más. Lo había dejado muy claro. Era el precio que pagar.

Él se había casado con ella y salvado a su padre, a cambio podía disponer de su cuerpo de la manera que quisiera y cada vez que deseara. Y ella debería someterse a sus demandas.

 _«Sí, someterse a él»._

Había aprendido que encontraba un gran placer en la sumisión. En conceder el poder a otro.

En entregarse a la persona que ejercía autoridad sobre ella. Era sencillo, liberador. El acto de someterse la exoneraba de su pecado.

Edward exigiría mucho —era su manera de ser—, pero jamás le hacía sentir la impresión de que estaba haciendo algo desagradable. Era un hombre complicado y misterioso. No la obligaba a hacer nada, sino que conseguía que ella quisiera hacer lo que fuera. Había una gran diferencia entre ambas cuestiones.

Incluso sabiendo eso, la ansiedad que sentía creció inexorable hasta el punto de que se estremecía en la cama, mientras esperaba a que su flamante marido llegara y la hiciera su mujer a todos los efectos. Sin embargo, no sentía miedo de él, más bien estaba dominada por un cierto temor a lo desconocido. A veces él resultaba apabullante. E inevitable. Poderoso y necesario, las dos cosas a la vez. Quizá fuera por culpa de aquel poder que él no dudaba en esgrimir ante ella, mezclado con aquella rugiente necesidad que mostraba sin recato.

 ** _«¡Qué Dios la ayudara!»._**

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Edward se sintió conmovido ante la imagen de su mujer. Estaba sentada sobre sus talones cerca del borde de la cama. Con el pelo suelo, como a él le gustaba, esperándole.

 ** _«Está esperando que la posea»._**

Notó que ella se estremecía y la estampa hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón. A pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba, no quería que le temiera. Deseaba que le necesitara, no que le tuviera miedo.

Ella alzó la mirada al oírlo entrar. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas, prueba irrefutable de lo inestable que estaba. Quiso acercarse con rapidez y tomarla entre sus brazos. El deseo de protegerla era casi incontenible, pero, en el momento en que él se movió, ella se irguió de golpe en la cama; parecía a punto de huir. Se detuvo en seco y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Isabella?

Ella jadeó con nerviosismo. La fina seda rosada del camisón se movió en sincronía con sus pechos cuando respiró.

¡Santo Cielo, ella era impresionante! La necesidad de acercarse a ella, de explorarla y tomar lo que era suyo se hizo más fuerte. Sin embargo, se recordó a sí mismo que debía ser precavido. No tenía intención de arrebatarle bruscamente la inocencia. Sabía que Isabella se tranquilizaría si él la tocaba y la envolvía entre sus brazos. Dio un paso adelante.

Ella retrocedió sobre el lecho; sus ojos mostraban ahora una expresión salvaje.

Se quedó paralizado ante sus jadeos.

 _«Isabella tiene miedo»._

Ser consciente de que la había asustado le oprimió el corazón. A pesar de la intensidad de su deseo, odiaba asustarla. Sabía que tenía que ir con tiento. ¡Por Dios, no pensaba ponerse a perseguirla por el dormitorio! La relación entre ellos debía ser fluida, no así.

—¿Tienes miedo de mí, Isabella?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero él no la creyó.

—¿Temes lo que va a ocurrir entre nosotros?

Percibió el suave jadeo que emitió antes de girar la cara.

—Presentas una bella imagen ahí sentada, en la cama, esperándome. Tengo la impresión de que llevo toda la vida anhelando este momento contigo.

Ella se puso más recta y él supo que bebía cada una de sus palabras.

—Ahora eres mi mujer y quiero estar contigo. Es como debe ser. Acércate a mí, Isabella.

Ella buscó sus ojos.

—Ven aquí, Isabella, junto a tu marido. Quiero abrazarte y besarte. Ya lo he hecho antes y te gustó, te dio placer, ¿recuerdas? ¿No quieres volver a sentirlo, Isabella?

—Sí —susurró ella con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

—Entonces ven aquí. —Le tendió los brazos, pero no dio un paso más. La victoria absoluta sería obligarla a llegar a él. Creía que estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo, sin embargo, ella vacilaba.

—Ven aquí —la animó con los dedos.

La vio dar un paso.

Él sonrió.

—Eres perfecta, Isabella. Siempre haces lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad? —Siguió tendiéndole los brazos mientras hablaba con voz tierna y la observó dar otro tembloroso paso más.

Ella respondía a su llamada.

—No hay forma de retroceder, hermosa mía. Ven a mis brazos.

Se recreó en la lenta manera en que avanzó hacia él. En la imagen que ofrecía; el balanceo de sus pechos rozando contra la seda del camisón hizo que su pene palpitara. Quería tener esos senos en la boca. Quería recrearse en su perfección, sentir su peso contra la palma; succionarlos, lamerlos y besarlos mientras estaba sepultado profundamente en su interior.

Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Sus suaves curvas encajaban con su figura. Aquello era el paraíso. Aspiró su aroma a violetas sin dejar de abrazarla.

Ella recostó la cabeza en su tórax y suspiró de manera temblorosa.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad? —comentó él—. Por fin estás aquí, entre mis brazos, donde está tu lugar. —Subió las manos para envolver su cara—. Mírame. Quieres hacerlo. Percibe cuánto te necesito, mi Isabella.

Ella alzó la cara. Ver sus ojos azules era una imagen estimulante; mostraban una perfecta rendición a su mandato. Un crudo deseo lo envolvió como una ola. Se preguntó si ella podría sentirlo emanando de cada poro de su cuerpo. Por fin ocurría, ella le pertenecía y podría llevar a cabo todos esos actos que había soñado hacer con ella. Ya no era necesario contenerse, ya no.

Inclinó la cabeza en busca de sus labios mientras llevaba la mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza para aproximarla a él. El fuego se avivó en el mismo momento en que sus bocas entraron en contacto y se estremeció hasta los huesos. La necesidad de penetrarla era un resonante grito en su cerebro. Debía acceder a ella de alguna manera. La que fuera. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios femeninos, imitando el movimiento que haría su erección al cabo de muy poco tiempo.

La deseaba con todo su ser. Quería llenarla, perderse profundamente en ella. Le había dicho con anterioridad lo que ocurriría y era lo que Isabella estaba esperando. Ella se mostraba nerviosa y cautelosa, pero él la anhelaba, y la intensidad de su deseo casi le dominaba. Pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para controlar aquella rugiente lujuria. Necesitaba controlarse para no volver a asustarla. Estaba decidido a iniciarla con lenta ternura.

—Ven aquí. Siéntate. —La llevó a la cama donde se sentó con ella en el regazo, besándola profundamente hasta que alcanzó la posición adecuada. El dulce y tembloroso calor de su cuerpo resultaba embriagador contra el suyo. Ya antes tenía el miembro rígido, pero ahora latía de una manera dolorosa bajo la bata. Refrenarse suponía todo un reto, pero se obligó a ir despacio.

—¿Percibes lo duro que estoy, Isabella? Es por ti —jadeó, meciendo su pene contra ella.

La joven gimió en respuesta, estremeciéndose entre sus brazos.

—Shhh, está bien. Concéntrate en lo mucho que te gusta sentirme contra ti. —Llevó las manos a su espalda y la acarició por encima del camisón de seda. Notó que ella comenzaba a jadear y estremecerse.

—No tienes miedo de mí, Isabella. Sabes que jamás te haría daño. Siempre te protegeré y preservaré. Sabes que lo haré. —Se inclinó para lamerle el cuello sin dejar de friccionar su pene contra ella—. Voy a quitarte el camisón. Quiero ver cada parte de tu cuerpo. Besarte de pies a cabeza. Tú también quieres que lo haga, ¿verdad? Dime que es así.

—¡Sí!

—Dímelo. Dime las palabras, quiero oírlas en tus labios.

—Quiero que me beses por todas partes, Edward.

—Claro que quieres, mi dulce Isabella.

Buscó el borde del camisón y lo alzó hasta su cabeza para quitárselo antes de dejarlo caer al suelo descuidadamente. La levantó de su regazo y tuvo que contener el aliento.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Isabella reposaba sobre la cama boca arriba, apoyada en los codos, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Él no podía hablar, solo tocarla, saborearla…, contemplarla. Un intenso deseo carnal le urgía a tenderla sobre las sábanas y poseerla de manera animal, pero se controló a duras penas.

No se dejaría llevar en esa ocasión. No quería lastimarla ni aterrorizarla… Era demasiado preciosa para él.

Comenzó a recorrerla arbitrariamente con las manos de pies a cabeza. Ahuecó los dedos sobre sus pechos, que alzó y juntó, evaluando su peso y suavidad.

—Eres un ángel; hermosa y suave. Me complaces de manera indescriptible. —Tomó un pezón entre dos dedos y observó su mohín cuando apretó. La empujó con su propio cuerpo para que se tendiera y comenzó a besarle la cálida piel que provocaba su deseo—. Quiero adorarlo con mi boca —le susurró al oído.

La escuchó gemir cuando lo capturó con los labios.

—¿Te gusta sentir aquí mi boca?

—Sí…

Buscó y cubrió el otro erguido pezón, frotando el extremo con la lengua y provocando más gemidos suaves. Incluso presa del deseo, ella seguía agitada e inquieta. Él sentía su ansiedad y sabía lo que necesitaba.

—Isabella, yo te ayudaré. Quiero que te sientas segura mientras hacemos el amor. Quieres que lo haga porque es lo que necesitas y yo siempre te doy lo que más anhelas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es cierto, Edward.

—Voy a atarte las manos, Isabella. Quieres que te las ate. Y lo deseas porque sabes que te gustará cómo te hará sentir. Te sentirás a salvo, Isabella.

Tomó el cinturón de seda de su bata y anudó las dos muñecas juntas antes de asegurarlas al cabecero de la cama por encima de su cabeza. Se sintió satisfecho al notar que la atadura tenía el efecto de apaciguarla de inmediato. Percibió que perdía la rigidez y se ablandaba bajo sus manos. Al sentir su sumisión, comenzó a cubrirle los pechos de besos húmedos, succionando con fuerza algunos puntos que señaló con marcas de amor.

Llevó la lengua más abajo, dejando un cálido rastro hasta su ombligo, donde exploró la suave depresión con la punta de la lengua, que introdujo en la diminuta abertura. Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Continuó su camino hasta el lugar que él deseaba por encima de todas las cosas.

—Separa las piernas. Quiero verte…, quiero saborearte.

Ella dejó caer la cara a un lado y a otro, negando impotente.

—No puedo hacer eso —jadeó entre dientes, sin dejar de agitar la cabeza.

—Claro que puedes… Vas a hacerlo, Isabella. —Alzó la mano y la obligó a mirarle otra vez—. Hazlo, abre las piernas.

Él se recostó a su lado y esperó.

—Serás igual de preciosa ahí, y quiero verte.

El silencio que reinaba en la estancia creció como un estruendo mientras él esperaba.

—Isabella, quieres hacerlo. Sé que quieres. Quieres mostrarte accesible para mí. Y vas a hacerlo… por mí.

Ella le miró y él le sostuvo la mirada. La estudió al detalle y, cuando vio que cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos, lo supo. Fue consciente de en qué momento cedió a él; se sometió a sus órdenes, se rindió. Él sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza, en el corazón, en el pene. En todo su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de volverse loco por el deseo que le provocaba esa mujer, el mismo que él esperaba enseñarle a ella.

Tener las muñecas atadas hacía que los pechos se irguieran orgullosos, que los pezones se ofrecieran como brotes apretados. La gravedad los inclinaba hacia el centro, separándolos levemente. Él la miro fijamente, esperando, anticipando, a punto de morir de deseo… Sintió que el rugido de su sangre, el palpitar de su corazón gritaban de tal forma que todo su cuerpo estaba concentrado en aquel anhelo esencial que ella provocaba. Tragó aire.

Ella comenzó a moverse lentamente… La vio doblar una rodilla y luego la otra. Por fin, abrió las piernas.

«¡Oh, santo Dios!».

* * *

 ** _¡Lo sé, lo sé, me odian por dejar hasta aquí el capítulo, la parte que viene es la mejor ya que por fin harán lo que todas esperamos!, pero recuerden que yo no soy la autora, ahora si quieren el capitulo rápido, dejen su REVIEW exigiendo el capítulo_** **** ** _. ¡Por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA! Espero que hayan pasado un momento feliz y mágico con su familia. ¡La rapidez del próximo capítulo depende de ustedes!_** ****

 ** _¿Capitulo hot no?_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos_**

 ** _Anastacia_**


	9. EL SAQUEO

**_Capítulo 8_**

 **EL SAQUEO**

Edward quería devorarla. Aquel fue el pensamiento que atravesó la mente de Isabella cuando vio la expresión que apareció en su cara. Parecía hambriento, famélico… Se cernía sobre ella, esperando el momento en que podría lanzarse a degustar el fastuoso festín que tanto anhelaba.

Ella estaba medio incorporada sobre la cama, con las manos por encima de la cabeza, atadas con el cinturón de la bata de Edward. Había doblado las rodillas y separado las piernas porque era lo que él le había dicho que hiciera. Si pensaba demasiado en ello se sentiría asustada, así que no pensaba… Ni siquiera tenía capacidad en ese momento de discernir sobre lo que estaba bien o mal. Edward le ordenaba que hiciera algo y ella lo hacía. Era la única manera de superar aquella experiencia.

Él inclinó la cabeza entre sus muslos, a punto de saborear su sexo. Sabía que esa era su intención, sin embargo, vio que se detenía para olerla.

¡Ay, Dios bendito! Él estaba aspirando su esencia y eso parecía excitarle y estimularle.

Saber en lo más íntimo que ella le provocaba hacía que su propio ardor se incrementara.

Cuando él hundió la cabeza y separó sus pliegues como si fueran alas de mariposa, ella se tensó.

—Tranquila —canturreó él, antes de sacar la punta de la lengua. Luego comenzó a lamer su sexo con fruición, deslizándose sobre la sensible piel y presionando para abrir la hendidura como si su lengua fuera una cuchara con la que recoger su néctar.

Ella gimió, presa del éxtasis, sin poder contener los gritos. Si hubiera sabido desde el principio que iba a sentir eso, no se le habría ocurrido resistirse.

Él alzó la cabeza para hablar.

—Eres deliciosa. Quiero recordar siempre tu sabor cuando todavía eres inocente…, antes de que te posea. Así jamás podré olvidar lo perfecta que eras en este momento.

Ella notó que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas ante tal declaración. Edward no quería olvidar su sabor virginal, pero ella jamás podría olvidar sus palabras. Era como si él se hubiera introducido en lo más hondo de su pecho y hubiera capturado su corazón con ambas manos.

Le vio inclinar de nuevo la cabeza.

 _«¡Oh, sí! ¡Más, por favor!»._ Notó que él trazaba círculos con la punta de la lengua por todo su sexo menos en aquel brote inflamado, la zona que más contacto demandaba. De hecho, lo rodeó varias veces sin llegar a rozarlo. Al mismo tiempo, introdujo dos dedos en la entrada de su vagina y ella tensó instintivamente los músculos interiores para oponerse a la penetración.

Él los retiró lentamente sin dejar de acariciarla con la lengua… ¡Santo Dios! Se había convertido en su esclava; si se detenía, ella moriría. Sus pliegues estaban cada vez más mojados, hasta que se sintió empapada. Estaba preparada para albergarle en su interior. Quería sentirse llena.

En ese momento, Edward se detuvo y levantó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Te gusta, Isabella? ¿Sientes placer? —le preguntó, contemplándola. Tenía la boca brillante, los labios estaban cubiertos con su esencia y refulgieron cuando le hizo la pregunta.

—¡Sí!

—¿Me deseas? ¿Quieres tenerme dentro?

—¡Sí!

—¡Dímelo!

—Te deseo. Por favor…, ¡quiero tenerte dentro!

Él la premió. Ella entendió que la recompensaba por su obediencia. Volvió a bajar los labios y los puso justo encima de su clítoris para comenzar a lamerlo.

Alcanzó el clímax. Su cuerpo se tensó al notar que la succionaba, que apresaba el hinchado brote; esa parte de su cuerpo capaz de arrastrarla al paraíso.

—¡Edward! —gimió en voz alta cuando el éxtasis creció imparable, apoderándose de ella, haciendo que se arqueara y corcovara contra los dedos, los labios y la lengua de su marido. No había nada en el universo que pudiera compararse a los fragmentos de placer que la atravesaban, con la exquisita magnificencia que él podía crear con su boca.

Edward pensó que escuchar cómo Isabella gritaba su nombre era un regalo divino. Observar la manera en que sus labios formaban los sonidos era un momento de plena intimidad con ella.

Sin embargo, no podía esperar más. Tenía que introducirse en su cuerpo ya, descubrir lo que era estar dentro de ella cuando alcanzara el clímax.

La bata se abrió sola cuando se incorporó muy despacio para penetrarla. Puso el glande hinchado ante la cálida y anegada abertura y pensó en lo placentero que resultaba ese primer contacto. La sensación de estar a punto de poseerla de verdad, de conocer su sexo, le hizo contener el aliento.

Cerró los dedos en torno al pene y frotó la punta contra los empapados pliegues antes de introducir el glande y presionar hasta que se topó con una barrera. Sabía lo que era: su himen.

Se apoyó en las rodillas y se balanceó sobre ella mientras apresaba sus caderas con las manos para alzarla hacia él.

—¡Ahora, Isabella! Por fin serás mía. —Ella dejó caer la cabeza justo en el momento en que él se clavó hasta el fondo. Isabella le entregó su cuerpo cuando él rompió la barrera. El suave grito femenino rompió el silencio… y su corazón. Odiaba tener que hacerle daño.

Su pene se deslizó dentro de ella como una espada en su funda. Lo aceptó por completo como parte fundamental de su cuerpo… Y fue glorioso.

—¡Ah…, eres increíble, Isabella!

Los palpitantes músculos internos se ciñeron ferozmente en torno a su eje. El placer de estar por fin dentro de ella era muy superior a cualquiera de sus más descabelladas fantasías. Se quedó inmóvil durante un rato, dándole la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a su tamaño. La empapada funda se amoldaba con firmeza alrededor de su ardiente y duro miembro.

El placer era indescriptible. ¡Santo Dios!

La necesidad de besarla se veía incrementada por el conocimiento de ser plenamente consciente de dónde se encontraba en ese momento. Se inclinó para apoderarse de sus labios y cubrió su boca por completo para introducir la lengua en la dulce cavidad. Ella se movió bajo su cuerpo al tiempo que emitía un gemido ahogado: eran solo un leve contoneo y un ligero lloriqueo, pero juntos resultaban una señal. Una suave expresión de sumisión y deseo que le indicaron que estaba preparada.

Se retiró poco a poco de su sexo y de su boca, aunque al instante volvió a zambullirse en ambos puntos a la vez. La sensación era deliciosa.

 _«¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, sí!»._

Su sabor era tan exquisito que, una vez probado, resultaba imposible contenerse y él se dejó llevar hasta perderse en ella. Empujó con fuerza y suavidad, disfrutando del agarre húmedo al que era sometida su erección. Lo que sentía era tan bueno que estaba dispuesto a explorar durante el resto de su vida la hipnótica funda que se escondía entre sus dulces muslos.

Siendo consciente de que acababa de perder su inocencia, no quería poseerla con demasiada dureza, pero la urgencia de hacerla suya disolvió cualquier sensibilidad.

 _«¡No soy un monstruo, pero quiero poseerla a fondo!»._

¡Santo Dios, esa mujer era maravillosa! No podía detenerse. Se sumergió y se retiró de ella una y otra vez al tiempo que le sujetaba las caderas con las manos para inmovilizarla mientras intensificaba el ritmo de los envites. Una humedad oscura impregnaba su verga cuando se retiraba: la sangre virgen de Isabella. Aquello le inflamó todavía más, igual que el conocimiento de saber que era el primero que se internaba en su cuerpo, que solo él la disfrutaría.

Observar cada una de las embestidas le impulsó a penetrarla con más rapidez. Le daba la impresión de que su glande comenzaría a arder en cualquier momento. La sensación crecía imparable, la erupción se aproximaba, la necesidad de alcanzar la liberación era demasiado intensa para contenerse. Sus testículos se contrajeron y se dejó llevar por el clímax.

—¡Isabella! —Derramó su cálida semilla en el interior de su esposa. Su miembro seguía palpitando al compás de sus envites mientras continuaba acariciándola. Se vertió por completo antes de aminorar el ritmo hasta quedarse inmóvil.

 _«¡Su semilla estaba finalmente dentro de ella! ¡Era suya!»._

Perdió el sentido del tiempo después de aquello. No supo cuántos minutos pasó flotando en la sensación de extrema dicha que provocaba en él haberla reclamado por fin. Notó que ella se movía bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Isabella! —Rodó a un lado. Acarició sus pechos y la besó en el hombro, en el cuello, hasta alcanzar finalmente sus labios. Después la tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

 _«Eres mía»._

Sus gestos debieron de conmoverla profundamente porque se puso a llorar, embargada por la sensibilidad del momento. Isabella se aferró a él, apretándose contra su cuerpo y enterrando la cara en su pecho.

 _«Mía»._

Aquellas no eran las reacciones que él esperaba ni tenían sentido alguno para él. Era evidente que sentía algún pesar, pero, al mismo tiempo, se aproximaba en vez de escaparse.

—¿ _Mia cara_ , cariño? —preguntó él con suavidad—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—No, no me has lastimado —repuso ella con sollozos entrecortados.

—¿Estás asustada?

—No. —Más sollozos atravesaron su cuerpo.

—Me alegro. Preciosa, ¿por qué lloras?

Ella meneó la cabeza.

—Dímelo, Isabella. Debes decírmelo.

El desasosiego que ella sentía se clavó en su corazón como un puñal. No quería verla triste; quería verla feliz, contenta, satisfecha… Deseaba que sintiera placer y ser él quien se lo proporcionara. Que necesitara sus caricias, que las deseara con ardor.

 _«Mía»._

Se dirigió a ella con aquella voz tranquila a la que tan bien respondía sin dejar de pasarle las manos por la espalda.

—Quieres decirme qué te ocurre, Isabella, y vas a hacerlo.

Ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho y suspiró.

—¡Eres tú! ¡Me haces arder c-c-como el fuego! N-no sabía q-que sería a-así. —Notó que ella se estremecía sin control. Un profundo alivio le embargó.

 _«Era perfecto, justo como él sabía que sería»._

—Mmm… Es así como debe ser, mi preciosa esposa. Me alegro de habértelo mostrado. Adoro conseguir que ardas por mí y continuaré haciéndolo una y otra vez. Tú también haces que yo arda. —Le cogió la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos—. Esto es solo el comienzo, preciosa. He soñado contigo, con hacer esto contigo, con descubrir cada parte de ti, _mía cara_ …, cariño.

 _«Mía»._

* * *

 _ **¿Hace un poco de calor no? Un poco cavernícola nuestro Edward, pero bueno eso no quita lo sexy del momento, ¿Entonces chicas que les pareció esta noche de bodas? ¿Nuestro Edward semental Cullen estuvo a la altura de sus expectativas? Muchas pensaban que Isabella no era virgen, que por eso se culpaba tanto, pues NO, eso no es, So, ¿Que otras** **teorías** **tienen chicas? Por cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ESPERO QUE ESTE AÑO TENGA MUCHAS BENDICIONES Y AMOR PARA USTEDES Y SUS FAMILIAS!**_

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero sus comentarios._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos_**

 ** _Anastacia._**


	10. LA LECCIÓN

**_Capítulo 9_**

 **LA LECCIÓN**

Edward se despertó en medio de la noche. El viento rugía con fuerza en el exterior, sacudiendo los árboles contra la casa. Algo no estaba bien… Ella no estaba a su lado en la cama.

—¿Isabella? —No pudo ocultar el tono de pánico de su voz. Incluso él mismo lo notó.

—Estoy aquí —repuso ella con suavidad.

Siguió el sonido hasta la chimenea, donde ella estaba sentada ante el fuego, abrazándose las rodillas. Se había vuelto a poner el camisón y la diáfana prenda se extendía a su alrededor sobre la alfombra. Los rizos, largos y oscuros, le cubrían los hombros y parte de la espalda.

 _«Parece una diosa. Y ahora era suya. Realmente suya»._

Se apoyó en los codos.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

—Estaba pensando.

—¿En qué, cariño?

—En muchas cosas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella?

Ella le miró. Sus ojos transmitían misterio y comprensión al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, Edward.

Él se puso la bata antes de acercarse a la alfombra. Se arrodilló frente a ella. Durante un buen rato la miró fijamente, recreándose en la imagen.

 _«Era preciosa»._

Isabella le sostuvo la mirada y esperó.

—Eres preciosa. Tu cuerpo es incomparable. Quiero verte. Quítate el camisón, Isabella. Quieres quitártelo para que te vea, ¿verdad?

—Sí —aseguró ella.

Él la observó ponerse de rodillas y buscar el bajo de la prenda antes de quitárselo por la cabeza.

Una mujer espléndida, eso era Isabella. Impresionante en todos los aspectos. Poseía unos pechos deliciosos, con los pezones de un oscuro tono rosado que se endurecieron bajo su penetrante mirada. Estaban marcados con las señales que él le había hecho antes, cuando hicieron el amor. Vientre plano, cintura de avispa y caderas exuberantes que enmarcaban la oscura V de rizos que cubría su monte de Venus. Aquel lugar misterioso que él quería conocer durante el resto de la eternidad. Quería perderse en su interior otra vez. ¡No! **_Tenía_** que estar dentro de ella otra vez.

Y aquellos ojos, que siempre esperaban…, esperaban… Que le miraban pidiéndole que le dijera qué hacer.

Isabella observó cómo Edward se abría la bata. Pensaba que el cuerpo de su marido era mucho más hermoso que el suyo. La perfección física absoluta. Suave piel blanca, musculosos pectorales cubiertos por una fina capa de rizado vello cobrizo que se convertía en una flecha en los abdominales, por donde bajaba hasta su sexo.

Estaba sentado delante de ella, mostrándole su duro pene. Era evidente que la necesitaba otra vez, que su desnudez le excitaba, que quería poseerla otra vez. Ella lo sabía.

Recordó lo que había sido estar con él. El íntimo y tempestuoso furor. Edward se había internado en el interior de su cuerpo donde palpitó y empujó de una manera salvaje, llenándola hasta el fondo. La premió con su semilla y le proporcionó sensaciones que jamás había imaginado.

Una vez le había dicho que era muy hermosa cuando alcanzaba el placer y que le gustaba observarla cuando llegaba al éxtasis. Ahora comprendía lo que había querido decir. Dónde residía la belleza. Él le había parecido hermoso cuando se derramó en su interior, cuando alcanzó la liberación. Había gravitado sobre ella con el cuello y los brazos rígidos, cargando su peso en las caderas mientras la miraba con ojos brillantes. Le había visto abrir la boca en un jadeo silencioso antes de que gritara su nombre. Y toda esa escena había sido de una belleza sublime.

Saber que era ella la que le daba placer se convertía en algo así como una droga y la había afectado de una manera muy extraña. No había tenido intención de ponerse a llorar como un bebé, pero, cuando todo acabó, las emociones la desbordaron y no pudo contenerse. Había estallado y sabía muy bien por qué; le remordía la conciencia el sentirse tan feliz. No era justo que ella tuviera tanto y Emmett solo una fría muerte.

Sin embargo, al verla llorar, Edward había sido muy dulce con ella, consolándola y

acariciándola sin parar. Él era bueno para ella. Insistió en limpiarla con una tela húmeda. Sus manos habían sido tiernas cuando retiraron cualquier rastro de su virginidad y de su propia semilla. Ya no soy doncella, pensó con gran alivio, feliz de que la experiencia hubiera resultado tan gratificante y no la dura prueba que tanto había temido. Se había sentido realizada. Había sido una buena experiencia.

Todavía más, había sido maravillosa

Edward continuaba mirándola a los ojos. Su miembro, duro y erecto, apuntaba en su dirección; parecía indicarle que la deseaba otra vez…, con intensidad. Isabella quiso tocarle y besarle allí, igual que él había hecho con ella, pero esperó a que fuera él quien se lo pidiera.

Su voz lo era todo para ella. No solo por las palabras que pronunciaba, sino también por el tono, el sedoso canturreo que la hechizaba por completo.

—Tócame, Isabella. Quieres rodear mi pene con los dedos y tocarlo de arriba abajo.

Ella se inclinó y tomó la rígida erección con la mano. La punta de sus dedos no llegaba a rozar el pulgar. Lo acarició de la punta a la raíz, como él le había pedido, fascinada por la aterciopelada suavidad de la piel que lo cubría. Apareció una gota de humedad en la diminuta hendidura del glande cuando repitió el movimiento.

Escuchó un leve sonido húmedo, la abertura se abría y cerraba cuando ella pasaba la mano. El brillante fluido mojaba ahora toda la rendija. Quiso saborearlo, pero volvió a aguardar a que él se lo dijera.

—Chúpame. Lame mi verga, Isabella. Quieres lamerla, besarla, albergarla en tu boca y succionarla con esos dulces labios con sabor a fresa.

Ella se inclinó hasta que pudo rozar el tembloroso miembro con la punta de la lengua y saboreó las gotas que cubrían la rendija. El sabor de Edward era picante y algo dulce. Sacó más la lengua y lamió con fruición el diminuto hueco sin dejar ni rastro.

Escuchó que Edward gemía por encima de ella. Ese sonido la calentó por todas partes. Y, aun así, siguió esperando que la dirigiera.

—Métetela en la boca por completo —ordenó él jadeante.

Deslizó la rígida carne en su boca y, aunque tuvo que abrir al máximo la mandíbula para albergar su anchura, le gustó la sensación de estar llena. El picante aroma masculino inundó sus fosas nasales, mezclado con los restos de lo que habían hecho antes y su propio olor.

Se dio cuenta de que hacer aquello era correcto. Era lo que más quería.

Bajó la cabeza poco a poco hasta que sintió la punta del miembro en el fondo de la garganta. Aquello la excitó; le gustaba tener su pene dentro de la boca.

Edward llevó las manos a su cabeza y enredó los dedos en su pelo para inmovilizarla mientras empujaba lentamente dentro y fuera, buscando un ritmo parecido al que habían encontrado antes.

—¡Dios mío! Eres maravillosa. La sensación que me provoca tener tus labios alrededor… ¡Ahhh!

Siguió acariciando su carne con los labios y así habría seguido si él no hubiera detenido sus movimientos después de un rato. Sin dejar de sujetarle la cabeza, Edward se retiró. Ella se sintió un poco perdida cuando él abandonó su boca. ¿Por qué quería que se detuviera? Se incorporó y se sentó sobre los talones antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Se relamió los labios, frotándolos lentamente con la lengua.

Él tomó su mano y se llevó los dedos a la boca para acariciarlos con los labios.

—No quiero alcanzar el orgasmo todavía —le explicó—. Quizá más adelante quiera

derramarme en tu boca, pero no en esta ocasión —susurró con suavidad.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, presa del deseo.

 _«Es mío»._

Sí, le gustaría hacerle eso, pensó mientras recordaba lo exquisito que fue sentir su boca cuando él le había dado placer de aquella manera.

Edward volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella. Ahuecando una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza y bajando la otra hasta acariciar la base de la columna, se inclinó para besarla. Ella percibió el persistente sabor masculino en su propia lengua cuando él la frotó contra la suya.

—Ven aquí. Móntate sobre mi regazo. Siéntate encima de mí.

Ella separó las piernas dobladas y las apoyó a ambos lados, arrodillándose. La cálida erección quedó entre sus muslos, erguida contra su ardiente sexo. Y eso la hizo volver a sentir un incontrolable deseo.

Él mismo se guio. Tomó la erección con una mano y comenzó a frotar el glande contra sus resbaladizos pliegues. ¡Oh, santo Dios! Aquella sensación era indescriptible. Gimió prolongadamente mientras se apretaba con fuerza contra él; buscándole, necesitándole, muriéndose de anhelo.

 _«Te necesito en mi interior. Duro y profundo… ¡Ya!»._

—¿Quieres volver a sentirme dentro de ti, Isabella? Dímelo, preciosa.

Ella no se contuvo más.

—¡Quiero tenerte dentro, Edward!

Él la complació gustoso. Los gemidos de satisfacción de los dos rompieron el silencio cuando se deslizó en su interior, llenándola por completo.

—¡Cabálgame! ¡Cabalga mi verga, Isabella!

Ella se sostuvo aferrándose a sus hombros y comenzó a mecerse de arriba abajo por toda la longitud mientras Edward ponía las manos en sus nalgas para ayudarla.

Siguió contorsionándose sobre él, pensando que ni siquiera se avergonzaba por lo que parecía o la estampa que presentaba. Lo que estaban haciendo era sorprendente, pero tan satisfactorio que podría morirse en aquel momento y no le importaría. Le necesitaba, quería que embistiera con dureza. La sensación que provocaba en ella saber que estaba clavándose una y otra vez con aquellos movimientos era sublime, igual que lo era la certeza de que era ella la que marcaba el ritmo en esta ocasión. Subía y bajaba, se dejaba caer sobre su miembro una y otra vez.

Se sentía feliz al saber que Edward permitía que le tomara de esa manera, que quisiera hacerlo como ella deseaba.

Sus pechos se balanceaban con los movimientos ante la cara de su marido, que capturó primero un pezón y luego el otro para chuparlos con fruición, profundamente, hasta casi hacerle daño con la boca. Aquel dulce aguijonazo unido a la fricción de su pene contra el clítoris la hizo gritar de éxtasis.

Se movieron juntos con frenesí. Arriba y abajo, avanzando y retirándose. Sintió los primeros espasmos y se concentró en ceñir el miembro con todas sus fuerzas.

Debió de excitar todavía más a Edward con sus trémulos gritos de pasión, porque provocaron en él una liberación explosiva.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ohhh! ¡Isabella, me corro!

Sintió que él se ponía incluso más duro, algo que parecía imposible, poco antes de expulsar su semilla. Notó el latido del pene en su interior y pudo oler el aroma carnal que recordaba de antes.

Él siguió moviéndola arriba y abajo hasta que explotó. Le clavó los dedos en las nalgas y con un empuje final ambos alcanzaron el clímax. La aplastó contra su pecho mientras su miembro se estremecía espasmódicamente en su interior.

— _Bellissima,_ eres espléndida —jadeó él casi sin respiración.

Superado ya el frenesí por alcanzar el éxtasis, se acariciaron el uno al otro. Ella le frotó la espalda al tiempo que le besaba la clavícula. Él lamió el lugar que parecía haberse convertido en su favorito, el punto de unión del cuello y los hombros, sin dejar de acariciarle las caderas.

Permanecieron enlazados durante mucho tiempo.

Ella sintió que la erección se ablandaba poco a poco en su interior.

Finalmente, él se puso en pie con ella en brazos. La dejó en el suelo para besarla

profundamente en la boca y la estrechó entre sus brazos sin interrumpir el contacto con sus labios.

Fue él quien la llevó a la cama, depositándola sobre el colchón mientras le daba tiernos besos por todo el cuerpo. Sin dejar de mirarla, se tendió junto a ella. El contacto de las manos de Edward era siempre suave y tierno, algo que casi la llevó de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas.

—Respondes a mí con mucha dulzura, mi Isabella. Sentir tu piel contra la mía es increíble.

Ella se pegó a él y se permitió disfrutar de la cercanía de aquel cuerpo escultural.

Se miraron a los ojos, tumbados de costado, estudiando cada rasgo del otro. Ella aprendió de memoria cada línea, cada ángulo, cada sombra de su bien parecido rostro.

—Me alegro, Edward, eso es lo que deseo… —dijo ella, suspirando al sentirse segura entre sus brazos, porque apreciaba mucho la paz que hallaba en ellos—. Lo que quiero. Hace que me sienta mejor. Tú sabes lo que necesito.

Él se rio entre dientes, acariciándole el pelo.

—Lo sé, Isabella, y siempre te daré lo que necesites en cada momento. Es mi deber

cuidarte y protegerte; es un placer para mí conseguirlo. Preciosa…, eso es lo que eres. Preciosa y perfecta para mí, Isabella.

 _«¡Estoy muy lejos de_ _ser perfecta, Edward!»._

* * *

 ** _Ahora sabes mejor porque fue el llanto de Isabella en el capitulo anterior, esa culpa no la deja ser plenamente feliz, ni estar en paz. Otra pista chicas Emmett está muerto, ahora ¿quién será? ¿Y cómo habrá muerto? Leo sus teorías._**

 ** _Isabella cada vez esta menos tímida, estos dos no se quitan las manos de encima! Pero no puedo culpar a Isabella, yo estaría igual si tuviera un Edward como ese en mi vida_** 😉

 ** _¡Espero sus Review chicas!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos_**

 ** _Anastacia._**


End file.
